Memories
by Linz3
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPPPPPPPP!Takes place in S8. Bobby comes back to visit the firm
1. Memories 1

Memories  
  
Summary- Hmmmmm. I dunno. I think a new kinda thing- takes place is season 8.  
  
Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention.  
  
Thx 2- Whoever sends some feedback ;)!  
  
Bobby took a deep breath before opening the door. He saw the words Young, Frutt and Berlutie on the door and just wanted to take a pen and cross that right out. He felt a hand on his back and turned around to see Helen behind him. "Here to beg for a plea?" He asked, but Helen shook her head. "Lindsay didn't tell you? I'm looking for work now, for a defense job." Helen said. Bobby stared at her blankly. "Your kidding." "Ya know Bobby, I'm amazing whichever side I'm on." Helen said, smiling. Bobby flashed a grin and pointed to the door. "I don't think we're- they're- hiring." He said, chuckling. "I'm here for recomendations dumb ass." She said, and suddenly the door swung open and Jamie walked out. She froze. "Bobby? And... what's your name?" She said in shock. "Helen." Helen sneered. "Right. What are you doing here?" She asked, directing her question at Bobby. He shurgged. "Eugine here?" He asked. Jamie nodded and he walked in with Helen behind him and froze, causing Helen to run into him. "It's so differnt." He whispered. "Excuse me, who are you here to see?" He heard a voice from behind him and turned around. "You're not Lucy." He said, staring at her. "No, I'm Tara, who's Lucy?" Tara asked. Bobby looked at her. "They fired Lucy..." He trailed off. "Sir... who are you here to see?" She asked. He looked at her. "I'm Bobby Donnell." He said simply. She smiled. "Oh, of Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt. And the other two, Washington and Berlutie." He nodded. "Is Eugine here?" Bobby asked, and Tara nodded. "Hold on, I'll go get him for you." She said, and left the room to go to Bobbys old office. Eugine steped out in a second. He stared at Bobby. "B-Bobby?" He said. Bobby smiled and so did Eugine. They went in for a hug. Helen rolled her eyes. "And I'm invisible?" Helen said, and Eugine stepped out of his embrace with Bobby. "Helen, hey. Elle's is there." He said, pointing to his old office door, and before Helen could respond Eugine started to talk to Bobby. "How you been man? I haven't seen you in forever!" He said, excited. Bobby smiled. "I'm okay" He said. Eugine stared at him. "And Lindsay?" He said carefully. Bobby smiled again. "We're starting over, dating slowly. How's Jamie?" He said, and Eugine looked at the floor. "Eh, you'll find better then her." He said, laughing. Eugine gave a sort of sigh laugh. Then he looked up at Bobby again. "Come on, come into my office. Or your office. Or- whatever." He said, and Bobby followed him in and looked around. "It looks nice in here." Bobby said, and they sat down. Bobby rubbed the couch. "New couches." He smiled, and Eugine smiled sadly. "What happened to Sara?" Eugine asked. Bobby looked down. "I don't know. I wanted my wife back. I guess I finally realized Sara was just to calm me of my problems with Linds. But everything's okay now. Even if we don't marry again, we're really good so far." Eugine smiled. "That's great man." He congradulated him. Bobby smiled. "Thanks. I wanna take Bobby down here sometime, see the new place. He doesn't like the new firm yet, ya know, so far it's just me and Bec again." Bobby explained. "Sure, come on down any time." Eugine said and Bobby smiled. "Helen's not for the state anymore." Eugine's eyes widened. "What's she for?" He asked, and Bobby laughed. "She came in today for recomendations." Eugine rolled his eyes. "Well, she better be gett'n 'em from Elle, 'cause I'm not given her any." He laughed and so did Bobby. "Bring her to your new place." Eugine said, but Bobby shook his head. "We only started fresh 'cause we had to." He whispered, and Bobby nodded, changing the subject. "Where's Lucy?" He asked. Eugine laughed. "You didn't hear?" She went over to college, got all the money she needed to from working here for so long. She's got a new job with her newest boyfriend, we still keep in touch." He said, and Bobby laughed. "Lucy." He smiled sadly. "When'd she go?" He asked. "A little after you. They all went after you. First Lindsay left the little place next door-" "That's only because her business is great and she moved to a bigger office." Bobby said in her definse. Eugine nodded absently. "Whatever." He mumbled. "You never mumbel Eugine. You're a straight-foward person." Bobby said. This was true, and Eugine knew so. He looked dowm. "We're all so fricken messud up without you man, and we don't know what the hell we're do'n." Eugine said, frustrated. Bobby looked up at him. "Good." He said. "Good?" Eugine yelled, and Bobby put his hand up, instructing Eugine to stop talking. Surprisingly, Eugine obayed him. "Because I'm here to come back." 


	2. Memories 2

Memories  
  
Summary- Bobby's new firm isn't doing too well, so he asks to go back part time at the old Practice.  
  
Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention.  
  
Thx 2- Monkeysw and Imzadi, thank you so much, the reviews mean a lot! (Imzadi, I hope this is in better to read).  
  
Eugine stared at Bobby blankly. "You- want a job?" He asked, awe strucken. Bobby nodded.  
  
"Well, uh-"  
  
"I don't wanna be the boss anymore." Bobby explained. "I just want a part time job, maybe 2 days a week, to  
  
get a little more money. My firm hasen't made its big break yet, and I just need a little more money. So I was  
  
wondering if I could come in maybe Mondays and Fridays, just until we get off the ground." Bobby said aprehevensively. Eugine smiled.  
  
"I'd just have to check it over with Ellenor and everyone else, but from me, sure." Egine smiled and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Bobby Donnell. I think you've been hired." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You got the job?!" Lindsay asked Bobby on the way home from the marrage counsoleur. Bobby nodded, quite proud of himself. She smiled. "Great job." She said, and Bobby thanked her.  
  
"Listen, you wanna come back to my place for a little. I'm not talking sex or anything-" He said, but Lindsay cut him off.  
  
"Sure, that would be great. I just have to call Helen, tell her to put Little Bobby to bed. My mom had bingo, so I called Helen to watch him tonight." She remebered, and Bobby nodded. They made a few turns and quickly ended up at Bobbys appartment. They walked in.  
  
"Wow, seems like it's been forever since I've been in this place." Lindsay said, looking around as Bobby took her coat. "It looks great, Bobby." She acknolaged.  
  
"Thanks, it's been nothing hard to do actually. Ya know, it's only me now." He said, laying her jacket on a chair. He looked down. "Lindsay, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." He said seriouslly. She looked at him.  
  
"Sure, what's the matter?" She asked him as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"Listen. Bobby Jr.- I just want him to be able to accept us as a couple or as ex's, But whatever it is- I was thinking maybe all 3 of us could do stuff on the weekends, instaed of just me and Bobby. I mean, I love just spending time with just him, but I know he needs a family too, and since I think we're on pretty friendly terms, maybe we should start hanging out together, ya know, on Saturdays or something. Then I'll take him by myself on Sundays. It doesn't have to happen every weekend, but maybe sometimes, ya know?" He asked her, and she felt the same way. She nodded understangly, rubbing his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Sure, that's a great idea. How about this Saturday afternoon. I have to go out that night- it's just a Helen thing, I'm not dating- but you wanna maybe take him to the park?" She asked, and Bobby smiled.  
  
"Sure, that would be great. Thanks." He said, and she knew what he ment.  
  
"Anytime." She said, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"It's been lonely here." Bobby confessed.  
  
"Any one night things?" Lindsay asked curriously, but Bobby shook his head truthfully.  
  
"Not yet..... you?"  
  
"Bobby, I'm with my parents." She said smiling. He laughed.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered. Then, suddenly, Lindsay pulled his head up and kissed him. Bobbby gladly returned the gesture, and soon they were on the couch.  
  
"Bobbyyyy" Lindsay laughed, but he didn't returun with an answer, except for  
  
"Lindsayyyyyyy" He poured her a glass of wine.  
  
"Thanks." She said, taking it. Bobby laughed.  
  
"For what?" He asked, and she tapped him playfully. Then she turned serious. "I don't know if that was such a great idea Bobby." She said. He looked down.  
  
"I guess we should've waited. " he said saddly, and she nodded. Then she got up.  
  
"I still love you. I just have to keep telling myself that..." She trailed off. "Listen, I've gotta get home to Little Bobby. It's Wednesday. You wanna come on over, just to see him? It's only 11, and chances are he's not asleep." She laughed and Bobby smiled.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." He said. They started to walk out the door. "Oh, and Lindsay?" He said, and she turned around. "The whole Sara thing... it was meaningless. It truthfully was. But that, right there... that wasen't." He said and she smiled.  
  
"I know." Lindsay responded and they walked out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- Bobby and Lindsay walked in the door to find Little Bobby napping on his Helen's lap on the couch. As soon as the door opened, Helen turned with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" She whispered, yelling at the same time. "I have a case on Friday, and I took out the file. Your son ran a race car over it. I haven't been able to look over the case all night!" She said to them, and Bobby laughed.  
  
"Helen, that's bull, you're not even working at a firm." Bobby said laughing but Helen was still mad.  
  
"Court apointed, genuis." She said, anrrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"Damn, they court apoint you when you're out of work?" Lindsay said, shocked. Helen nodded, trying to stand up, but Little Bobby squirmed, and she froze.  
  
"Sorry, we ended up hanging out for a little afterward." Bobby said, going over to pick up his son, and Helen's frown turned to a smile. Only Lindsay noticed.  
  
"Bobby, you wanna just go put him into bed?" She asked. He nodded eagerly. Normally he wouldn't jump to do this, but he haden't seen his son in three days, so he jumped at this oppertunity and walked up the stairs to where Little Bobby's temporary room was in Lindsay's mother's house. As soon as he was out of sight, Helen smiled at Lindsay.  
  
"I forgot to call you?" Lindsay said, puzzled. Helen nodded smuggly.  
  
"You must've been too busy..." She said, laughing. Lindsay grinned.  
  
"Shut up!" She said, walking into the kitchen and sitting down. Helen followed her.  
  
"Did you sleep with him?" Helen jumped up and down like a small puppy. Lindsay didn't answer, only smiled a little wider.  
  
"YOU DID!" Helen yelled.  
  
"Shhhh... not really." Lindsay said, getting up, but Helen still followed her.  
  
"What, on the couch?" Helen said laughing. Lindsay didn't answer again. Helen's eyes widened.  
  
"Lindsay, you slutt." Helen said, and Lindsay hit her playfully.  
  
"Listen babe, I gotta go." Helen said, picking up her stuff. "But I will call you!" She said, as she took her coat and walked out the door.  
  
"Was Little Bobby okay?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"He's alway's a doll Linds." Helen said, and then the door closed behind her and she left. A second later Bobby walked downstairs.  
  
"I guess I'll get go'n." Bobby said, starting to leave, but Lindsay grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Bobby... my mom's not gunna be back till late. I hate it in this big house by myself." Lindsay said, and Bobby knew what she was hinting. He put his coat back on the rack and sat down on the couch, motioning for her to come sit. She did so, and he put his arm around her. She relaxed into him.  
  
"Everything'll be the same now- you back in the firm, you and me again- it's all going back to the way things were." She said. He nodded.  
  
"I missed you. I messed up so fricken bad..." He said, clenching his fist, but Lindsay rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Bobby, you've appoligized so many times, relax. I can't say I totally forgive you, I probably never can. But everyone makes mistakes... plus, we were seperated by then... I can forgive you enough to let you in again, because you're trying, and that's what really matters." She said. He smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you." He said, and she nodded.  
  
"Sure. I won't forget the memories Bobby. They count for something."  
  
*The next part will have to do more with the firm, like Bobby dealing with Alan Shore and yada yada yada. Anyhow, I'll update as soon as I can. Please review, thanks!* -Linz- 


	3. Memories 3

Memories  
  
Summary- Bobby's new firm isn't doing too well, so he asks to go back part time at the old Practice.  
  
Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention.  
  
Thx 2- Monkeysw, Linnie, and Imzadi, thank you so much, the reviews mean a lot! (P.S to Monkeysw- I h8 Alan Shore too, and if at all possible, I'll have Bobby kick his ass so hard he'll go flying. ;) N to Imzadi- I'm not really sure who Lindsey and Serena Southerlyn are, but maybe I'll find out. And Bobby Jr. would be one and a half now, sorry if I made a typo.) Thanks so much ever1 for reviews, it's so great to get feedback!  
  
Bobby walked in slowly that Friday to his new office. It was so wierd being back, and he started into his office, only to relize it was now Eugine's.  
  
"Hey, Bobby. Forget where you're going?" He asked, laughing. Bobby smiled.  
  
"Just a little." He said, and Eugine got up.  
  
"You might need to be introduced." Eugine said, bringing Bobby out into the main office.  
  
"EVERYONE?" Eugine yelled and everyone looked up. "Now I know most of you probably know Bobby Donnell here, but, um, I guess to Tara and Alan, this is Bobby. Man, you just sit over there." He said, pointing to an empty desk near where Lindsay's used to be. He smiled and walked over as Tara waved hello, and Bobby returned the gesture. He wondered if they actually needed a good-looking secretary to get clients now. Had it actually come down to that? Lucy was never ugly, but Tara... he went on with his thoughts while he placed a few things on his new desk. All of a sudden he looked up, and there was someone smiling at him. He jupmed back, sort of surprised.  
  
"Sorry to startle you." The man said, then put out his hand. "I'm Alan, Alan Shore. I just figured since we're both sitting out here, I'd introduce myself, and being Bobby Donnell... I must ask, were you fired, or did you resign?" He asked. Bobby didn't take a liking to him.  
  
"I resigned." He said, looking back down, rearranging things. Alan smiled again.  
  
"Well, nice meeting you." He said.  
  
"You too." Bobby said breafly as Alan walked back to his desk. Bobby wasen't sure if itwas the mood he was in today or Alan himself, but he wasen't sure Alan Shore was going to be his favorite person at Young, Frutt and Berlutie. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- That night Bobby took Lindsay and Eugine out for a beer to celebrate the victory. Eugine and Lindsay haden't seen eachother for a while, and they were pretty excited and talked forever. Finally Bobby got a word in. "So, what's up with that Alan guy?" He asked Eugine casually. Eugine shrugged.  
  
"Geese, I dunno, personally I'm not a big fan of him, but he's Ellie's friend, and it says Frutt on the door, so I let her bring 'im him." Eugine explained. Bobby nodded understandingly. If Bobby couldn't even deal with Shore, it didn't seem possible that Eugine could tolerate him for a second, and he was right.  
  
"Bobby, listen, I think I have a case for you." Eugine said, and Bobby looked into his eyes, staring. He haden't had a real case in who knows how long.  
  
"Eugine, if you give me a crappy sue-"  
  
"I'm not gunna Bobby, but I would think you'd be begging for anything." He said, and Bobby looked down.  
  
"What ya got?" He asked.  
  
"It's a burgulay. Just of an electronic store. The guy's got a rap sheet as long as the dictionary, get him something." He said simply and Bobby nodded.  
  
"This pays?" Lindsay said, and Eugine looked at him and nodded.  
  
"We'll be keeping Bobby here busy, we're got a buch of 'em." Eugine said, and Lindsay looked down.  
  
"Eugine... you think I could borrow one?" She asked, and Eugine did a double take. "Business is good, but... I'm all civil, falling asleep in the court room. I need some criminals." She said. Eugine rolled his eyes, but then looked thoughtful.  
  
"You say you don't even want the money?" He asked, and Lindsay shook her head.  
  
"Maybe give me a little." She said, and Eugine nodded, agreeing.  
  
"And you said you and Bobby are on good terms?" He asked. Bobby and Lindsay looked at eachother, then nodded. Eugine stood up.  
  
"I gotta go Bobby, Sharron's dropping off Kendall in an hour. I've got 5 cases for you Bobby, if you want, split a case with Lindsay, give her some thrill. Thanks for the drink." He said and left the bar. Bobby looked at Lindsay.  
  
"You wanna try he first one with me, we'll see what happens?" He said, and Lindsay nodded.  
  
"If it's okay, I haven't had an intresting case in a million years." She responeded, and he smiled, getting up.  
  
"I wanna get back to Little Bobby, call me tonight, we'll discuss something." He said, and slowly kissed her on the cheek, but she advanced it to the lips, then left, as if she was playing hard to get, and Bobby smiled. He had missed her. Then he left the bar. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- He looked over the file Eugine had faxed him as he stroked his son's head later that night. It was simple- the guy had taken 3 watches and a few expensive cd players. Everything was legal- the warrent, the search, and the guy was caught red handed. The case was stacked, plus the guys rep sheet was miles. He put the file down. Maybe Lindsay would help him with it tomorrow. Little Bobby had fallen asleep about an hour ago, so Boby got up to put his pajamas on. He had promissed Little Bobby he could sleep on Lindsay's side of the bed- his son was having nightmares, and lately had been sleeping in bed with Lindsay. Plus, the bed was pretty lonely, and weather it was Little Bobby or his wife, it was nice to have someone there. Bobby and Lindsay were planing there little 'get together' since they were on good terms now. Bobby didn't like the phrase 'good terms'. It sounded like two people who were already officialy divorced and had been forever. He knew him and Lindsay weren't divorced yet, but it felt like they haden't been in the same bed in years... it haden't been that long. But he didn't want it to end up being that long. Then there was the new firm problem- working there three days a week wasen't gunna raise a 1 1\2 year old. he looked over at Little Bobby. He didn't want the poor boy to have to go through more than he already did. So Bobby decided that he might- just might- have to go back full time at his old firm- the firm with the desk in the lobby, and without his name on the door.  
  
I really hope you guys like this story- thanks again sososososo much for the reviews, they mean a lot. I'll add more as soon as I can-I know this part didn't accomplish much, but Monkeysw, I took your idea- B&L working on a case together- I hope it turns out good, the whole idea I give full credit to you- thanks so much for the reviews. More soon! *Linz* 


	4. Memories 4

Memories  
  
Summary- Bobby's new firm isn't doing too well, so he asks to go back part time at the old Practice.  
  
Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention.  
  
Thx 2- Monkeysw, Linnie, and Imzadi, thank you so much, the reviews mean a lot! (P.S to Monkeysw- I h8 Alan Shore too, and if at all possible, I'll have Bobby kick his ass so hard he'll go flying. ;) N to Imzadi- I'm not really sure who Lindsey and Serena Southerlyn are, but maybe I'll find out. And Bobby Jr. would be one and a half now, sorry if I made a typo. Also, I won't be mean to Alan, I'm sorry, but I really hate him. I might not make him be a favorite to Bobby, but I won't be mean- I'll just portray him as a regular character.) Thanks so much ever1 for reviews, it's so great to get feedback!  
  
Bobby walked into the restaurant where him, Lindsay and Little Bobby were having dinner. It was a cute fast food place, nothing more, nothing less. He wasen't planning to talk Little Bobby to a fancy resturant on any day anyway- the boy was only 1 1\2. So this was nice. Little Bobby talked a lot, mostly saying aimless things, but he was adorable to watch. Bobby held Little Bobby's hand tight as they passed the crowds of people.  
  
"Hey Daddy, look at that guy'ses head. He gots no hair, like Euginie." Little Bobby said, and Bobby laughed quietly.  
  
"And looks at that lady's hat. It has a purple feather!" Little Bobby squealed happly, and Bobby laughed as he had before, and picked Little Bobby up. Soon he flaged down Lindsay, and they were able to get a table after about 15 minutes. Little Bobby got his crayon's and started drawing, and Bobby and Lindsay were able to discuss their case.  
  
"Drug charges, rape charges, once searved 2 years for armed robbery. I don't want to even considder putting him up there." Lindsay said, and Bobby agreed.  
  
"There's no plan B's, they caught the guy with the stuff. Plus, he'd been on mariguana, cocane, pot..." Bobby said, and Lindsay nodded breafly.  
  
"Bobby? Let's maybe lay off all this for the family diner." Lindsay said, and Bobby got a little pissed. Lindsay was the one who had started the conversation.  
  
"Linds? Um, you started this whole conversation." He reminded her. She looked at him sharply.  
  
"I know Bobby, but we can talk about this after dinner. I haven't seen Little Bobby in two day's, I wanna talk to him." She said stearnly, and Bobby turned away.  
  
"Fine." He mummered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The whole rest of the night Little Bobby was drilled with stupid questions, like 'how did you do playing baseball on Monday?' or 'who's your BEST friend at school?', but Little Bobby didn't seem to notice, and he broadened on every question. When they got home after a long diner, they finally got LIttle Bobby to sleep around 11:30.  
  
"Linds... what was with that in the restaurant?" Bobby asked her, comming from Little Bobby's room and shutting the door softly.  
  
"What?" Lindsay asked, pretending to be clueless. Bobby frowned.  
  
"Geese Linds, I'm not a dumb ass." He said, and Lindsay turned.  
  
"Bobby, don't call me a dumb ass for trying to protect our son." She said sheepshily.  
  
"Lindsay, I never called you a dumb ass. I-... trying to protect him? From what?" He asked, confused. Lindsay went fishing through her pocket book and pulled out a folded up piece of paper on it with stick figures.  
  
"Bobby, the other day in day care, they asked the kids what they wanted to be when they grew up. Most of them said 'a firefighter' or 'police' or 'a rescue hero'. Bobby, our son told the teacher he wanted to be a lawyer. And when she asked him why, he replied 'my mom and dad do that, and they get anyone off who they wanna.' I mean, maybe his words weren't perfect like that, but that's basically what he said." Bobby looked down.  
  
"He didn't say a baseball player?" Bobby said, and Lindsay shook her head.  
  
"Does he even know what 'getting off'' means?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I hope not Bobby, but who the hell knows what he knows by now? But if he doesn't really know, I don't want him too. Look at that picture Bobby." She said, getting up to point. "There's you, there's me. There's the guy in jail. There's the guy opening the jail, and there's the guy leaving." She showed him, and he put the picture down.  
  
"The kid will know the word rape at 3." He said, horrified. Lindsay got up to comfort him.  
  
"Not if we protect him." She said, and Bobby nodded.  
  
"Okay." He said firmly. "'I'll work on that." He sat down. Lindsay turned around.  
  
"Did you just say you'd work on that?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, confused.  
  
"It's for Little Bobby. I wanna keep him a good kid." He said simply. Lindsay just stood there.  
  
"Bobby, sit down." She motioned, and he sat. "You've changed for him. You're changing either for him, or for me. Bobby, I don't know which one, but it's good. And if were up to me I would have saved that sex for right now." She said, and he laughed quietly.  
  
"We can again..." He said, smiling, and they laughed.  
  
"Come on, we've got work to do." She said pulling out the case folder, and Bobby groaned and got up.  
  
"Coffe?" He asked.  
  
"We'll need it." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So you wanna call the brother?" He asked, and she nodded.  
  
"He drove the getaway car." She reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but he never go into the getaway car. The guy left before Rick could hop in." Bobby said, and Lindsay pulled her hair in frustation.  
  
"Geese, it's 1 o'clock in the morning, and we've come up with one witness and an opening." She mumered, and Bobby got up to give her her coffe.  
  
"It's progress." He reminded her, and she nodded reluctantly.  
  
"You wanna take a break?" He asked, and she nodded. He put on the t.v.  
  
"You still watch Letterman?" He asked, and she smiled.  
  
"Sometimes." She answered.  
  
"We used to watch it a lot." He said, sitting down, and she sat down too, smiling.  
  
"It was the only show you were home for." She said seriouslly. Bobby looked over at her, then looked away.  
  
"I don't really work that much anymore. Maybe it's because it destroyed my family..." He said, trailing off. Lindsay put her arm around him.  
  
"Bobby... listen. We were good together, great even. But just because it didn't work... you had an affiar, you were a workaholic. And we both know that. But that's all you concentrate on. Like I was perfect. Bobby, I was NEVER perfect. I didn't work as much as you, but you certinly didn't work that many more hours than me. I should've been home more too. And I never tried to fix the marrage. I tried to divorce you, I dind't even considder that maybe she came on to you."  
  
"Lindsay, that didn't happen-"  
  
"I know Bobby. But I didn't even considder it. You and me both- we're both trying to put all the blame on you. And I didn't notice until now, that it was me too Bobby. It was both of us. And I know now how you feel now, becuase I'm feeling it too. Guilty, you regret it, you wish you could fix everything... for Little Bobby..." and then a tear ran down her face, and Bobby embraced her.  
  
"Shhhhh. It's okay. Shhhhhhh." He comforted her, but then felt his own tears. Because she was right. Because Lindsay Dole was always right. After a few minutes she got up.  
  
"I better get going." She said quietly, but he shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm not letting you go home tonight." He said, and she hugged him again. She haden't wanted to leave, but she had to be polite. Polite, she thought. No one has to be polite to their own husband. But unless they fixed things, he would just be another person she had to be polite to. Just someone on the street. And he wasen't gunna be one of those people. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That next day Lindsay awoke bouncing. She looked up to see Little Bobby jumping on the bed, and then looked around, remembering what happened last night. There were case papers all over the floor, and Lindsay and Bobby had never even changed into their pajamas, and instead had ended up puting foward the whole night and working on the case.Lindsay rolled over and looked at the clock. It said 8:30. She groaned.  
  
"Bobbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyy..." She said, and Little Bobby sat down on the bed.  
  
"Mommy, you're here!" The little boy said excited, and slipped right in the middle of Bobby and Lindsay. Bobby groaned too and turned around.  
  
"Ohhh, hey Linds." He said, remembering last night. "Hey Bud." He said to Little Bobby. The boy smiled.  
  
"Daddyyyy, Mommy's right there! She's here! Now!" Little Bobby reminded his father. Bobby laid his head back down.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said to Little Bobby tiredly.  
  
"Can we go OUT for breakfast?" Little Bobby asked, but both of them shook their heads, groaning.  
  
"Not today Baby." Lindsay said, closing her eyes. Bobby backed her up.  
  
"Yeah, not today." He repeated simply, then closed his eyes and was back asleep immediatly. Lindsay stroked Little Bobby's hair.  
  
"Go back to sleep Sweety." She said, and he cuddled up and fell asleep again. Lindsay yawned and started to doze off too, but just as she was falling asleep, she heard beeping in the other room. Fearing it was the smoke alarm, she got up and walked into the kitchen, pick up Bobby's beeping pager. She yawned again. It was Eugine.  
  
"BOBBY!" She yelled, and a few seconds later Bobby staggered into the kitchen. He looked up.  
  
"Eugine." She said, handing him the pager and going back into the bedroom. Bobby called Eugine's cell.  
  
"Bobby?" Eugine answered.  
  
"What, it's 8:30?" Bobby said, a little anoyed.  
  
"You're guy, Joseph Vatona?" He said, and Bobby cranked his neck.  
  
"Yup?" He asked.  
  
"He's down here now. Ya know he's out on bail? He just shot a cop. Luckely the guy'll probably stay alive, but they just arrested him." Eugine said, and Bobby's neck stoped and his eyes widened.  
  
"Shit. Okay, I'll be right down. Where are you now?" He asked.  
  
"BPD." Eugine said, and Bobby hung up. He ran back in the bedroom, but realized he stil had his clothes on from yesterday, and ran to the bathroom. Lindsay turned over.  
  
"Bobby?!" She whispered-yelled, and he turned from the little bathroom and walked out with his tooth brush hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"What happened with Eugine?" She asked, and he put out his finger, running into the bathroom. He finished brushing his teeth and went back into the bedroom to talk to Lindsay.  
  
"Joey Vatona? Shot a cop, Eugine's down at the Boston Dept.." Bobby explained, slipping on his shoes and running out to grab his coat. Then, just before he was leaving, he stopped dead inhis tracks and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
"Don't you have to go?" Lindsay asked him, and he nodded, smiling, and went over to Lindsay and kissed her. When they pulled away she smiled.  
  
"I'm gunna make myself better. There's a step, taking the time to giving you a kiss goodbye." He said, walking over and kissing Little Bobby's head. "And my son." He smiled.  
  
"It sure is, but don't be modest." She said sarcastically, laughing, and Bobby smiled and laughed.  
  
"I'm just kidding. I'll see you later." She said.  
  
"I'll be back soon, just watch him for a little." He said, and she reassured him.  
  
"Bobby, relax. He's my son too." He smiled and so did she.  
  
"Yeah. Well, thanks." He said, and started to leave.  
  
"Bobby?" She yelled, and he spun around.  
  
"I love you." She said, smiling. He smiled also.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Okay, end of part 4. I know it was longer than the other parts, sorry about that. Ummm, I'll update again as soon as I can, thanks again for the reviews, please send some more! I hope you like the story, more soon! *Linz* 


	5. Memories 5

Memories  
  
Summary- Bobby's new firm isn't doing too well, so he asks to go back part time at the old Practice.  
  
Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention.  
  
Thx 2- Wow, I think this is the most reviews I'v ever gotten for a story! Thank you so much Linnie, Clair, Imzadi, and Monkeysw, I really appreciate all the reviews, they mean a lot. Linnie espicially, your reviews are long and really nice. (And to whoever writes on BobbyandLindsay4ever, I'm reading you're story now called Change of Pace, and it's so amazing, you really worked so hard on it, so if you end up reading this story, I just wanted to say your's is awsome!) Please everyone, send some more ;), thanks so much. Okay, here's part 5.  
  
Bobby arrived at the Police Dept. and immediatly saw Eugine standing there.  
  
"Hey. He's in custody?" He asked, and Eugine nodded.  
  
"I told him not to talk until you got here, since I know nothing about this case. The cop's gunna survive, but he's still in trouble Bobby. It IS a felony to shoot a cop." Eugine reminded him incrediously, like he was reminding a todler not to touch a hot stove. Bobby nodded breafly and looked around.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Ask the guard." Eugine answered, and Bobby stopped a police and the man pointed to a hallway. Bobby immediatly went down the hall and into the room after telling the guard he was Mr. Vatona's lawyer, and then went in. Joey was sitting there, sovreing his mouth, and when he saw Bobby enter, he immediatly lifted his hand off his mouth. Bobby stood in front of him.  
  
"Joey, what were you doing?" He asked. Joey smiled.  
  
"I- I was covering my mouth, because if someone tried to talk to me, I figured, ya know, I wouldn't talk." He smiled, as if his idea should win a prize. Bobby rolled his eyes and sat down.  
  
"Joey, you need to tell me why you shot this cop." He said paciently. Joey got up to walk. He pased nervouslly.  
  
"He grabbed me by the arm, and, and he said 'You're under arest for the posetion of cocane'. I was just bringing some to a dealer for my friend. I never deal, and I never will. It was just for my friend Marty. Anyway, before he could get the cuffs on I grabbed his gun and pointed it at him, and told him it wasen't me. It wasen't. I wasen't plannig to shoot him, I just wanted to let him know. But then someone grabbed me from behind and the gun went off, accendently hitting the guy. I'm telling you, I didn't mean to hit him. I just wanted to let him know that it wasen't me." He said truthfully and Bobby nodded.  
  
"But you had the cocane on you?" Bobby asked, and Joey stood quietly.  
  
"Yes. But it wasen't-"  
  
"I know it wasen't you. But if you have cocane on you, plus you shot the cop, there's 2 charges right there." Joey sighed.  
  
"But it WASEN'T me!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We've got Mike Custer in for a drive by. I was gunna give him to Bobby, unless anyone wants him." Eugine said, looking around the office. Everyone shook their heads. Eugine sighed.  
  
"Jimmy, can you just go try the arrenment, and I'll give the case to Bobby?" Eugine asked hopefully. Jimmy rolled his eyes and grabbed the file on the way out. As he walked out the door Lindsay passed him on the way in, carring Little Bobby.  
  
"Eugine, did you talk to Vatona?" She asked, and Eugine shook his head.  
  
"I know nothing about the case, I waited for Bobby." He said.  
  
"Is Bobby down there with Vatona?" Lindsay asked, and Eugine nodded.  
  
"Okay, I gotta go down there. Lucy, if you could just take him. Bye Bobby, be good." Lindsay said as Lucy reached over to grab Little Bobby.  
  
"But Mommy, why can't I go with youuuu?" Little Bobby wined, and Lindsay smiled.  
  
"Because Baby, Mommy and Daddy have some work to do." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "We'll be back soon Sweety." She said, and ran out the door.  
  
"And becuase Mommy and Daddy are sleeping together again." Ellenor mumered. Everyone looked over at her in shock, but Little Bobby smiled.  
  
"Yes, they are. I woke up the s'morning and Mommy AND Daddy boths were in Daddy's bed. They went nite nite together." He explained as Lucy put him down and pulled out the bin of toys for when Zoe and Little Bobby came into the office. Everyone snickered.  
  
"Ellenor, how'd you find out?" Jamie asked, intrested. Ellenor smiled.  
  
"Living with Helen has to count for something." She said, and Jamie smiled and went back to work. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What'd you get?" Lindsay asked as her and Bobby walked through the station.  
  
"He said the cocane wasen't his and he shot the cop involuntarily. Someone came up behind him, causing the gun to go off by mistake." He explained. Then Bobby froze.  
  
"Linds, wat'd you do with Little Bobby?" He asked, and Lindsay pulled him along.  
  
"I left him with Lucy at the office." Lindsay said, and Bobby walked along to his car.  
  
"We should be with him, it's Sunday. I should be with him." He corrected himself as Bobby walked to his car and Lindsay walked to hers.  
  
"Bobby, it's okay. We're going back now, and I've got plans so I've gotta go home. You get Little Bobby allllllllllllllll day." She said, smiling, and Bobby smiled also.  
  
"What, you think I don't like spending time with my own son?" He asked her, and she smiled.  
  
"All I think is that when he asks you to go to the park during the Sox game..." She smiled again smuggly and his smile fell.  
  
"Damnet, I told him we'd go to the park, didn't I?" He asked, and she nodded.  
  
"And the Sox are on today, aren't they?" He asked again, and again Lindsay nodded and walked back to her car.  
  
"Let's see how good you break the news to him when he looks at you with those blue eyes, that he got from you by the way." She said, still smiling, and walked to her car. Bobby turned, and his face turned back to a smile.  
  
"We'll see." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bobby went to pick his son up at the office, then went straight home with Little Bobby in tow. When Little Bobby got home he raced to his room. Bobby shrugged and turned the game on. A few minutes later, Little Bobby came out with his hat, shovel and pail. He tapped Bobby on the shoulder.  
  
"Daddy, come on! We haves to go to the park, youuuu promised!" He said, and Bobby sighed.  
  
"I know Bud, but the Sox are on, and there might be a lot of kids at the park. And Daddy really likes the Red Sox, and what if you don't get a spot in the sand? And I know you really like the Red Sox too... so come on, lets stay here." He said.  
  
"But Dadddddddyyyyyyyyyyy..."  
  
"Bobby." He said sternly, but then realized he shouldn't be stern with him and smiled warmly. "Sit down next to me bud." He said, and Little Bobby sat down next to his dad and sighed. After a few minutes, Bobby looked over at Little Bobby and saw a few tears run down his little cheeks. Bobby sighed and got up, putting a tape in the VCR, then setting it.  
  
"What are you doings?" Little Bobby asked him with a sniffle. Bobby looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Come on Big Guy, let's go to the park." He said, and Little Bobby grinned from ear to ear, jumping off the couch and running to the door. Bobby helped him with his jacket and they left. Bobby craned his neck. Lindsay was right, once again. After all, who the hell CAN say 'no' to a crying boy with baby blue eyes? Whoever could, they weren't Bobby Donnell. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 hours later, Bobby Jr. and Sr. dragged their feet into the house, and slumped into the couch.  
  
"Blanky?" Little Bobby said half-asleep, and Bobby sighed and went into his son's room to get his blanket. By the time he found it in the cluttered room, Little Bobby was fast asleep. Bobby smiled and turned on the end of the Sox game. They were up 6 to 4 in the top of the 8th against the Yankees. Bobby took out the Joey Vatona case and wrote down his basic story. He decided that tomorrow he would pull up something on that Marty guy, he could serve as a great witness. Just then the phone rang, and Bobby lunged for it, in fear it would wake up Bobby Jr..  
  
"You went to the park." He recognised Lindsay's smug-voice on the other line.  
  
"He was crying, Linds." He said defensively, and she laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I think I'm gunna come over to the firm tomorrow around 10ish, so can you be there by then?" She asked. He twirled the phone's cord around his finger.  
  
"I'll be there at 7." He said, and Lindsay coughed.  
  
"Where's Little Bobby?" She asked, and Bobby laughed.  
  
"Sleeping! Who knows the park as an all day event? We were there for 3 hours!" He said, whispering as Little Bobby squirmed.  
  
"He does. He's a 1 1\2 year old in a park, what'd you expect?" Lindsay said. And Bobby smiled and paused.  
  
"I think I'm getting old." He said finally. Lindsay laughed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becuase I had a lot of fun at the park with my one-year-old." He yawned. Lindsay smiled on the other line.  
  
"That doesn't make you old Bobby. It makes you a dad." She said after a few seconds of silence, and Bobby laughed.  
  
"I hope so." He said, scratching his head.  
  
"The game's back. I'm gunna go. I'll see you tomorrow around 10." She said. He agreed.  
  
"Anything happen exciting in the game while I was gone?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, nothing really. But there were a few good plays they'll probably show later after the game, so watch then. I gotta go. If Little Bobby needs to call to say goodnight, I might not be in, so tell him to call around 12. I'll see you later." She said.  
  
"Yeah. Well, see ya. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She said, and they both hung up. He looked at his sleeping son and smiled. He knew he haden't been the most involved father when him and Linds were married. Maybe it was better that they were seperated. He didn't know. At least now he valued his time with Little Bobby. He used to think he'd just see his son and Lindsay when he got home- there was time to go out for a drink. But now whenever he got off of work early, he would usually call Lindsay and ask her if just she or her and Little Bobby wanted to do something. But Bobby didn't like to think that him and his wife were better off seperated- he didn't believe anyone was better off seperated. Because seperation sometimes leads to divorce- something him and Lindsay had been very close to. He didn't EVER want to get divorced, but he just kept thinking hat maybe Lindsay would wake up one day and finally realize the jackass he was. That he cheated on her, he basically made her leave him. He slamed his fist against the cabnit just thinking about it. Why was he so scared? He wasen't sure anymore. All he was sure of was that he liked it better when he was positive of everything- not when there was the possibility that something could turn bad- now he wanted to always be sure. And he didn't want to be left with just him and his memories.  
  
*I wasen't too crazy about part 5, let me know what you think. I'll get to part 6 as soon as I can. Please send reviews... more soon!* Linz 


	6. Memories 6

Memories  
  
Summary- Bobby's new firm isn't doing too well, so he asks to go back part time at the old Practice.  
  
Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention.  
  
Thx 2- Reviews reviews reviews... I luv 'em. Thx 2 ever1 who sent- I'm in a pretty damn good mood now ;), ummmm here it is: Linnie ( u just give the most awsome reviews evr, thx so much! ), Imzadi, Monkeysw, Claire, ummm, you guys are the most awsome ppl.. Send sum more :)!  
  
Here it is...  
  
Bobby awoke on the couch the next day, noticing Little Bobby next to him. He looked around and noticed the beer next to him, then realized he had fallen asleep watching the 12:00 news. He groaned and got up to look at the clock, noticing it was 6. He looked over at his son, who was still sleeping, and realized he would have to get him to the sitter by 7. He got up and poured some cerial for both of them, then went in to get dressed. When he was ready he walked over to the couch and softly woke Little Bobby up. After he fed and dressed his son, he dropped him off at the babysitter and then headed over to the office. He walked in and saw Lindsay, startled.  
  
"You said you would be in by seven." She said. Bobby checked his watch. It was 8:00.  
  
"You said you'd be here at ten." He remembered, and she put her briefcase on the nearest desk and began to take things out.  
  
"This is my desk." He said, motioning to the one across from her, and she stared at him, confused.  
  
"What?" He finally said.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"No, what is it?" He asked, determined to know. She sighed.  
  
"It's just... I always remembered you haveing an office." She said, turning to Bobby's former office. He looked imbarrised.  
  
"Well, it's Eugine's now. That's the price I pay for quitting." He said, and Lindsay decided to forget about it and dragged her things over to his desk. They worked on the case until about 10, when Ellenor walked in. Bobby looked up.  
  
"You JUST got here?" He asked, and she shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, why?" She asked, and he looked at her like she had 5 heads.  
  
"Ellie, it's 10:00!" He yelled, and she walked over to him.  
  
"Well, look who's being a little bossy? Don't forget Bobby, I have an office here, you don't." She said defensevly, and she stormed into Eugine's former office, now her's. Bobby got up to follow her, but then Eugine walked out of his office, running into Bobby.  
  
"Ellenor JUST got here!" He yelled to him, hoping he would say something, but he just shrugged. Bobby stared at him.  
  
"She comes in at 10 every morning." He said, walking over to the file cabinet. Boobby followed him.  
  
"At 10???" He asked, and Eugine nodded and looked at him.  
  
"As long as she brings in business and wins cases, I don't care if she works for 5 minutes." He said, looking through the fileing cabinet. Bobby bit his lip, in fear he would say smething damaging, and walked back angrily to his desk. Lindsay patted him on the back and he sat down to finish his work on the case. Shortly after, Alan walked in.  
  
"Jees." Bobby said, craning his neck, and Lindsay gave him a warning look. Alan turned to them.  
  
"Hello Bobby." He said, stretching his hand, and Bobby took it grudgingly and shook it, mumbeling 'hi'. Lindsay, however, smiled and shook his hand polietly when Alan offered it to her.  
  
"I'm Lindsay Dole." She said smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"Alan Shore. Single?" He asked hopefully but charmingly, smiling. Lindsay was caught off guard and Bobby looked at her angrily.  
  
"We're actually married... but we're seperated now." Bobby said, and Alan looked sorry.  
  
"That's hard. Well, if either of you need anything, just give me a call." He said, and walked back to Tara's desk. Lindsay glanced over at Bobby, who was biting his tounge. Lindsay rubbed his back once again. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- "Hey Baby!" Lindsay said as Little Bobby saw his mom and ran into her arms. Bobby smiled. He had offered to have Little Bobby and Lindsay over for diner, since him and Lindsay had to work on the case. He haden't kissed her since that one night, but there were always hopes. She picked their son up, but then he saw his dad, and he smiled and nuged to get out of Lindsay's arms.  
  
"DADDY!" He said, and Bobby smiled and picked him up. Little Bobby touched his dad's nose.  
  
"Daddy, you come here?" He asked, surprised, and Bobby nodded.  
  
"Me and you mom gotta do some work later. But first we're all gunna go back to the house and have diner." He said, and Little Bobby clapped happily, then reached for his mom again, and Lindsay handed Bobby her briefcase and took him gladly. They all left the day care center and went back to Bobby's apartment to have diner. Bobby ordered a pizza and they all sat down, as Little Bobby told them ALL about his day at day care. Lindsay and Bobby were pretty amused, but after 20 minutes he was still talking, and although it was adorible, Bobby had to use the restroom, and Lindsay got up to set the table, still listening to her son and smiling.  
  
"And then we finger painted, and Ms. Michelle came over and told me my picture was pretty. She even said 'You're picture's pretty Bobby!' And I drew you, and me and Daddy." He said proudly, and Lindsay smiled.  
  
"That's really good Sweetheart, I'm sure it was the nicest picture ever! Now when Daddy comes out of the bathroom, you have ta wash up for diner." She said, and he nodded. Then, after a few minutes of silence, he looked at Lindsay.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yep?" She asked as she set out napkins for everyone.  
  
"Will you and Daddy and me all live together again one day?" he asked hopefully, and Lindsay froze, turning to her son and squating down so she could be his height.  
  
"Sweety... you know what seperated means, right? I mean, me and Daddy explained it to you, right?" She asked, and he nodded.  
  
"But one day?" He asked, and his tiny eyes looked so full of hope. She sighed.  
  
"I dunno Baby. I dunno." She said, and even her eyes filled with tears as Bobby came out of the bathroom. A single tear ran down her cheek, and Bobby was alarmed. He looked at Little Bobby, who didn't look like he was the happiest little boy in the worled either. Bobby wasen't sure what to do.  
  
"Hey Bud? Why don't you go wash up?" He asked, and Little Bobby walked to the bathroom, shutting the door. Bobby walked over to Lindsay carefully.  
  
"Linds? What happened?" He asked slowly, putting his arms on hers, but she pulled away.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Lindsay..."  
  
"Forget it Bobby. Let's just eat." She said, walking over to the other side of the table, but Bobby followed her.  
  
"Lindsay, tell me what's wrong. I'm not gunna stop until you tell me." He said, and Lindsay realized this was the new Bobby, and he really wasen't gunna stop, so she gave in.  
  
"Little Bobby just asked me if we were ever gunna live together again. I mean, I don't know Bobby. It's not even that I don't know if we are! It's that I don't know how to explain that to a one-year-old, Bobby. That you slept with her, that I left you, that he should be seeing both of us. And to think he wouldn't question it..." She trailed off. "He's one Bobby." She looked at him like a little puppy, and he embraced her again, except that this time she cried silently in his arms, and kept whispering 'he's one.' Bobby was scared. He had seen her brake down when she was being stalked- 4 times in total,- but never over something so personal. He wasen't sure what to do, so he just let her cry, until he heard the bathroom door open behind him. He continued rubbing her back, and whispered in her ear  
  
"Linds, Little Bobby's right here." He said softly, and she sprang up from his shoulder, drying her eyes quickely. Bobby was scared for his son- the last thing the kid needed was to see his mom crying.  
  
"Buddy? Hey Big Man! Come on, let's go play with your trucks, we're gunna have dinner a little later, since the pizza guy is kinda late." He said enthuasitcally, picking his son up. But Little Bobby pointed at Lindsay.  
  
"Is Mommy crying?" He asked Bobby, but Bobby shook his head, then stopped.  
  
"She was for a little, but she's not sad really. She just felt like crying for a little bit." Bobby said, but Little Bobby looked at his mom, and she nodded as to what Bobby said. So as long as everything was okay in Little Bobby's mind, he dragged his dad to his room to play with the trucks. Bobby looked over his shoulder as Lindsay mouthed 'thank you'. He just smiled and turned back around as Little Bobby took out all his trucks. Lindsay went over to the couch and sat silently, hugging a pillow. A few minutes later the pizza guy rang the bell, and Lindsay got up and paid him. She got diner all ready, then called them both back in. Little Bobby was happy now- he loved his truchs, and even Bobby was more enthusastic then before. He gave Lindsay a concerned look, but she flashed him a smile, and he returned the gesture and helped his son cut up his food. Little Bobby started to eat, and Bobby walked over to Lindsay in their kitchen, rubbing her back.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, and she nodded.  
  
"I just... I don't want him to get hurt," She said, and Bobby noded agreeing.  
  
"Linds, neither do I, but I think you're getting more hurt then he is. He's only 1. You're... well, older than one." He smiled, and she laughed. She turned from the salads and put her hannds on his chest.  
  
"Thank you. For before." She said, and he nodded.  
  
"Anytime." He smiled, and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Bobby helped her bring in the salads, and they all ate, actually carrying a pretty decent conversation considdering what had just happened. Finally Little Bobby was done, and he jumped out of his chair and ran over to the movie cabinet. He pulled one out.  
  
"Toy Storyyyyy!" He yelled, and Bobby and Lindsay laughed, just because of the number of times he had actually seen that movie. Lindsay nodded and Little Bobby cheered. Bobby went over and put the movie in, and Little Bobby's eyes were immediatly glued to the T.V.  
  
"Bud, we just gotta clean up, then we'll come in and watch it with you." Bobby said, heading back to the kitchen, but all his son did was nod- his mouth was open as he watched the previews. Bobby laughed and went into the kitchen to help Lindsay with the dishes.  
  
"When was the last time you helped me with this?" She asked, looking up at him as he put a plate in the dishwasher. He laughed.  
  
"Today. I'm different now Linds. And you know it." He said with a grin, and she smiled and walked over to him. Bobby wasen't sure what was happening, but he felt her tounge down his throat, and as soon as he could he returned the gesture. She stoped.  
  
"I'm... sorry." She said, looking down. "It was just..." But she didn't get to finish, because he came on to her, and she returned the gesture just as he did.  
  
"We'll have to work on the case later." He said after he caught his breath.  
  
"Bobby, I hope we'll do a little more that that." She said, and he led her to the T.V where their son was, slapping her ass just before she sat down. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, just as Buzz showed Woody how to fly. Bobby looked over t his son, then at his wife. Or his ex-wife. No... his wife.  
  
*This was sorta a wierd chapter, oh well, maybe I'll do sum more next chapter, I just felt like putting something up. Hope you liked this, it was a little shorter than the past 2 I think. Well, I'll put 7 up soon! More as soon as I can, send sum reviews please. Thanks!* ~Linz~ 


	7. Memories 7

Memories  
  
Summary- Bobby's new firm isn't doing too well, so he asks to go back part time at the old Practice.  
  
Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention. (Except Matt and Colin- they're all mine baby!)  
  
Thx 2- This is seriouslly amazing the number of reviews I've gotten, and I can't thank you guy's enough. Of course you know who you are, but I wanna name u :)- Linnie, who's reviews are officially the best ever, thank you so much, I live getting your's!, Imzadi- I know, Little Bobby talks pretty well, but he talked well last season, so I just made him talk well, because he's just so cute and I love him ;). I'll try to get as much of Alan Shore as I can, but I hate the guy, I'm really sorry that I said that, but I just had too. But I'm gunna try to fit him in becuase u always review and I know you like him... Monkeysw, don't kill me lol, I'll prob make them live together, but we'll c what happens ;), and last but not least HateToSayIToldYouSo, I'm really glad you like the story, and you've been really, really, really nice in all you're reviews. So there's the thank you's and, if at all possible, I hope you can send some more reviews. Thanks again!  
  
Here we go!  
  
Bobby sucked her albows as she giggled and gave him another kiss. It haden't exactly been a stressful night- they had started off working on the case, and one thing led to another, and suddenly they weren't working on the case anymore ;). Lindsay groaned and layed back on her pillow.  
  
"Bobbyyyyyyy, we keep doingggggg this." She moaned, and he layed back too.  
  
"So we shouldn't be?" He asked smiling, and she tried to be serious, but ended up smiling too.  
  
"I just don't want Little Bobby to get the impression of me and him staying over here all the time." She explained. He rolled over to her.  
  
"This IS his real house. The other place is just... temporary?" He asked, and Lindsay laughed.  
  
"Wow I hope so. I mean, my mom's really nice in letting me stay over there, but she knows that we're gunna get divorced- I mean, since her and my dad did- and she keeps rubbing it in my face, in her own little way." She said, and he rolled over again, this time on top of her.  
  
"No one KNOWS if we'll get divorced." He smiled and so did she. "You wanna call her and tell her you're staying over here, ya know, let her know?" He asked, and he grinned somewhat evily. Lindsay laughed.  
  
"Maybe if I wasen't living there now I would, but I don't wanna get kicked out Bobby." She said, and he kissed her neck.  
  
"You could always come back here..." He traled off as she kissed him deeply. They finally stoped.  
  
"I'm... not ready for that." She said. Bobby kept kissing her neck, and she advanced.  
  
"Little Bobby wants you to." He said, smiling, and Lindsay rolled her neck.  
  
"Bobbyyyyyyyyyy..." She said, and he sighed.  
  
"Alright, alright. I haven't earned it just yet. But will you at least take a key?" He asked, and she nodded, laughing as they both rolled over. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That morning, Bobby went to work at his new practice. He haden't been there in a while- he knew he had a lot of work to do. He had a few guys there, Matt and Colin, and then there was Rebecca. He knew he hadn't made it big yet, but he was hoping they were getting closer. Rebecca was still playing secretary\lawyer, since they weren't exactly luxourious yet. But Bobby liked the feeling of becoming big- Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt was great. But when Dole went off to prizon and they started to get some really good clients who paid amazing... Bobby had enough money. Now he was here for the thrill. He walked in to Rebecca, Matt, and Colin staring at him.  
  
"Someone's a little late." Rebecca said. "You still pick'n up girls, you 40 year-old man?" She asked, and Bobby walked over to her.  
  
"I guess I'm used to the hours at the old firm. I had to stop off to make Linds a key. She's not back just yet... but getting closer." He smiled and so did Rebecca, surprised.  
  
"Good job Bobby. Maybe she should work here?" She asked, but he shook his head definatly.  
  
"We're trying something new. We're a little better off not always together." He said confediently, and Rebecca nodded understandingly.  
  
"Matt's got a case he wants you to 2nd on if you're not busy, which so far we're not, but I know you've got a thing go'n on at the old firm, so whatever you wanna do." She said. He signed his time sheet.  
  
"Sure, I'll 2nd for part of it, maybe I'll just sit in. When's the trial?" He asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. He wants you to reread his open, he made a few changes." She said, and he nodded and went over to Matt to look at his case. Just then a man walked in. He was about 20, and you could tell he'd just done something horrible. Bobby looked over and walked over to the man.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mr. Donnell. Can I help you?" He asked, but the man stayed still and didn't talk. Bobby looked down to the mans hands and saw a knife in a plastic bag.  
  
"Colin, can I see you in my office?" He said quickly, and Colin followed him.  
  
"Call 911 and get the cops over here now." He said, and Colin did as he was told. Bobby walked back out.  
  
"Sir, is there something you'd like?" He asked nervouslly. The man nodded slowly.  
  
"I... I just saw something. Someone was stabbed." He said, and handed Bobby the knife, but Bobby pulled away and let it fall, so has to not get his prints on the bag. The man didn't notice.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked, and the man turned to him.  
  
"Lenny, Lenny Brooks. I just saw someone murdured." He said again. Bobby nodded.  
  
"Lenny, who did it?" He asked, and Lenny swallowed.  
  
"A man named Joseph Herric." He mumbled. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Bobby burst into the doors of Young, Frutt and Berluti. He ran over to Tara's desk.  
  
"Where's Eugine?!" He demended, and Tara pointed to Eugine's office. Bobby raced in and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Bobby." Eugine looked up, but then saw Bobby's face, and was alarmed. "What's wrong?" He asked. Bobby slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
"Joey Herric. He just stabbed someone. I've got the eye witness down at the B.P.D.." He said, and Eugine rolled his eyes and got up.  
  
"You want this?" He asked, and Bobby shrugged.  
  
"You?" He asked, and Eugine shrugged too.  
  
"Maybe we'll bring Linds or Helen in also." Eugine said, and Bobby nodded.  
  
"Sure. Come on, we'll call them on the way down there." He said, and Eugine and Bobby got into Bobby's car and headed over to the station.  
  
"I'll call Linds, what's her office number?" Eugine asked as they stopped at a traffic light. Bobby looked down.  
  
"If you don't know the number that's fine, I'll call information." Eugine said, getting out his cell phone.  
  
"No, that's not it. I just don't really wanna call her, ya know, she was in jail not that long ago, not to mention stalked. I mean, a simple drug thing I guess is okay. But I just don't wanna give her a murdur. You wanna just call Helen?" He asked hopefully, and to Bobby's relief, Eugine nodded.  
  
"Her number's in my cell. You can use it." He said, getting out his phone and giving it to Eugine. Eugine called her as the light changed.  
  
"Hey, Helen? We've got Joey Herric down at the B.P.D, we should be there in 5 minutes. You wanna come help us get the dirtbag off? He IS familiar with you. Plus, he pay's okay. K, meet us in the front in 10 minutes. Bye." He hung up and nodded.  
  
"She'll be here." He said, and Bobby smiled and laughed.  
  
"What?" Eugine asked.  
  
"Dorothy." He said, and Eugine laughed too. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They arrived, meeting up with Helen, and walked to the room where Joey Herric was. When he saw them he smiled happily and Bobby rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bobby! Nice to see you again." He said, smiling.  
  
"So soon?" He asked in a serious tone, but Joey smiled and laughed. No one found him amuzing. Then he turned to Helen.  
  
"Dorothy? I don't think we should talk before the trial, but since you're so eager-"  
  
"I'm here to defend you dumbass." She replied, and Joey looked confused. Bobby nodded.  
  
"She's part of the defense now. She's good Joey." He said, and Joey nodded.  
  
"I remember. Come on Bobby, how could I forget Dorothy?" He asked smiling again, and Bobby ignored him and sat down.  
  
"Joey... who'd you stab? An ex, a lover, a friend?" He asked and Joey shrugged.  
  
"Don't shrug at me Joey, don't shrug at me...." Bobby said angrily, standing up, then he slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"You don't know who the hell you stabed?" He yelled and Helen looked at Eugine.  
  
"Is this how he always works?" She asked, and Eugine ignored her.  
  
"It was the guy from the pizza place. He told me I couldn't have an extra garlic knot." He said plainly, and they could see the steam comming out of Bobby's ears.  
  
"So you STABBED him?" He yelled, and Joey nodded.  
  
"Well yes Bobby, what would you have done?" He smiled and Bobby lost it. He held his head in his hands, and Eugine decided to take over.  
  
"Who's Lenny Brooks?" He asked, and Joey shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Did Christopher Coverr go to you?" He asked Eugine, and Eugine shook his head.  
  
"Well he was my date. I'm sure any minute now he'll find it in himself to go to the cops." He smiled again, and Bobby bit his lip. He couldn't believe that a man could actually smile at a murdur conviction. Then again, he was Joey Herric. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alan, Eugine want's you on the Joey Herric case." Tara said as she hung up the phone. "He wants you researching." She said, and Alan rolled his eyes and sat down to his computer. Ellenor looked over at Tara in shock.  
  
"Joey Herric?" She asked, and Tara nodded. Ellenor rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alan, we've got a whole file over here, come on." She said, leading Alan into her office.  
  
"You've had him before?" He asked, and Ellenor nodded.  
  
"Joey Herric? He's in on a regular basis." She said, and Alan smiled.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"Murdur, murdur murdur." She said, taking out the file and leaving the office. Then Lindsay walked in.  
  
"Ellenor, hey. I was looking for Helen, we're supposed to go out for lunch today, and she's not at her office." She said, and Ellenor shrugged.  
  
"Did you try her cell?" She asked, and Lindsay nodded.  
  
"It's not on." She answered.  
  
"She might be at the jail with Bobby and Eugine, they've got Joey Herric again." She said, and Lindsay rolled her eyes.  
  
"Last I heard they were calling you and Helen, but I guess they had too many people, so they probably just called Helen. You can go down to the B.P.D if you want, I'm sure she's there." She said, and Lindsay smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She and, and started to leave. Then she stopped.  
  
"They were planning to call me?" She asked, and Ellenor nodded.  
  
"Last I heard." She said, and Lindsay looked down.  
  
"Okay, thanks." She said, and Ellenor nodded as Lindsay left suspicially. She was upset. Now that she was civil she was only good for drug cases? That wasen't fair. She had been yearning for a drug charge, but murders we're even more exciting, espicially with Joey Herric. Bobby knew she needed excitement, she had told him numerous amounts of times. So why wasen't she at that cell?  
  
*I know that chapter was a little different than the past, but I decided to bring a murdur case in, let me know what you think.. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I can. Thanks!* ~Linz~ 


	8. Memories 8

Memories  
  
Summary- Bobby's new firm isn't doing too well, so he asks to go back part time at the old Practice.  
  
Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention. (Except Matt and Colin- they're all mine baby!)  
  
Thanks 2- I'm so glad you guy's still like this story! Um, thanks to Linnie (yeah I wanna read ur stroies that r'ent up yet! Ur storys r always great, thx so much 4 all the reviews u've sent), Monkeysw, thanks so much, I luv ur reviews too! And Imzadi... very sorry about the whole Alan Shore thing. Hmmm, I dunno what to do with him anymore. I'm gunna warn you, he's not in this chapter. I keep trying to put him in, but I'm not sure how to, since I'm not a big fan of him, but please, if you send another review, seriously give me some suggestions where to put him in so maybe I can fit him in. You probably noticed most of this is just Bobby or it's Bobby and Lindsay, but just let me know where you want Alan Shore and maybe I can find a good way to put him in this story. The whole researching thing is just to get him in on the Joey Herric case. But thanks for the reviews you've sent. Thank's everyone! If you can, send some more!  
  
Can I have a drum role? I always liked them :)...  
  
Lindsay marched into the jail. She wasen't too angry at Helen- she knew she needed money ever since she had stopped being voted into the position of D.A. But Bobby... why haden't he invited her to work on the case? She thought they were improving things, that they weren't hiding things from eachother anymore. If her told her about the case tonight, he wouldn't be hiding anything, so she decided she'd wait until tonight to see what he said. She waited outside for Helen, then saw her emarge with Eugine and Bobby. She walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, Ellenor told me you guys would be down here." She smiled and so did Helen.  
  
"Sorry Linds, but when I went in they made me turn off my phone. You ready to go?" She asked, and Lindsay nodded.  
  
"I'll meet you at McCall's." She said, walking back to her car, and Helen walked to her's, waving Bobby and Eugine goodbye.  
  
"Guess Ellie forgot the mention we were there for Joey Herric." Eugine said as they watched Lindsay and Helen get into their car's.  
  
"Guess so." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lindsay and Helen flagged down a booth at McCalls and got 2 salads. Lindsay looked Helen up and down.  
  
"What?" Helen finally asked. Lindsay smiled warmly.  
  
"You wouldn't lie to me Helen, would you?" She asked sweetly, smiling, and Helen rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, what happened?" She asked. Lindsay brushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Who were you at the prizon for?" She asked, and Helen looked down.  
  
"Lindsay..."  
  
"C'mon Helen. You take Bobby's side over mine?" She asked, and Helen looked at her.  
  
"It's not about taking sides, and don't assume Bobby's always behind everything. You always do that." She reminded her, and Lindsay looked her in the eye.  
  
"But he's behind this isn't he?" She asked, and Helen looked down and twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
'Helen, I already know." Lindsay said, and Helen looked up. "I'm just testing you." She said. "You would tell me who you were there for, wouldn't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Look I'll give you the initials-"  
  
"JH." Lindsay finished, and Helen chewed a tomato.  
  
"Ellenor told you." She said, and Lindsay nodded.  
  
"Why can't I be on this case?" She asked, and Helen shrugged.  
  
"Ask your husband. I'm like 3rd chair, I have no say in here whatsoever, I'm just getting paid to sit at look at the jury." She said, and Lindsay rolled her neck.  
  
"It's because I always need to be protected- God forbid I go try a case- he wasen't the one who sat there next to William Hinks for 2 days, and he wasen't the one who sat next to a guy with a muzzle. So why is he so damn protective?" She asked, slaming her fork down. The couple across from them gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Lindsay, listen. Bobby just wants you to be safe, and he doesn't want you to be stalked for the 5th time. C'mon, you've got Voglemen, Hinks, Hannable, and Stanley. Lindsay, when I just mention the names you cringe. How'd you like to be sitting next to a guy that kills for fun?" She said, and Lindsay looked down.  
  
"I just want to be offered." She said quietly.  
  
"And Bobby knows that if he offered you the case, you'd jump at it and get to rolled up in the whole thing, hell maybe you'd shoot the guy." She said, and Lindsay gave her a nasty look. "Lindsay, I'm not taking sides here, but I agree with Bobby. You're like a little kid- you need to be protected until you're ready to try cases like this again. It's murdur- suspense- publicity." She laid her knife down in triomph.  
  
"I love that!"  
  
"Yeah, and 17-year-old kids love to drink. You can't handle that yet again Lindsay. I've seen you snap, and I don't want to see it happen again. I'm you're best friend, he's still you're husband. We both care about you too much to let you do this." She said, and Lindsay looked at her feet, still unconvinced. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lindsay sat on the edge of Little Bobby's bed until she heard his breath regularly. She got up and slipped out the door, where Bobby had all of their case papers laid out on the floor in piles. Lindsay sat down cross- legged next to him as he explained what every pile ment. She nodded undarstandingly, but her brain was far from the Vatona case. Finally Bobby got up to make some coffe.  
  
"Want some?" He asked, and she nodded, going into the kitchen.  
  
"So, what'd you go to the prizon today for?" She said, pulling out 2 mugs, and he shrugged.  
  
"Uh, just a new client." He said, and she nodded.  
  
"What's the case?" She asked as he washed his hands off.  
  
"Nothing big." He said putting the coffe filter in.  
  
"Like how not big?" She asked, handing him the mugs. He looked at her strangely.  
  
"Like, not big at all." He said, and she nodded.  
  
"Really? Because Helen said it was a pretty big case. Like murdur big." She said, and she saw Bobby sort of freeze from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Not really. What exactly did she say?" He asked, and Lindsay looked innocent.  
  
"Nothing really. Just that it was a murdur case, and that it was pretty interesting," She said, and he bit his lip.  
  
"Anything else?" He asked, and she shook her head. She saw him sigh of relief.  
  
"But Ellie told me some stuff." She said, and he heard the tone in her voice and turned around. He had seen the look on her face too many times. She looked down. It wasen't exactly a mad look. It was sort of upsetting. He sat down at the table.  
  
"Linds, Joey Herric is a mass murdurer, and as much as I know you want a murdur case, I don't wanna give you one." He said, and she bit her lip angrily.  
  
"I'l old enough to know what I can handle." She said, and he shook his head and looked up at her with his blue eyes.  
  
"It has NOTHING to do with age Lindsay, and you know that. What it does have to do with is the fact that you were in jail for months and you shot a man who was a threat to you. Well Joey Herric is a threat to just about everyone." He said, looking back down.  
  
"I'm not gunna shoot the client, Bobby. Be reasonable." SHe said, putting a hand on her hip. He got up, walking into the other room.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, because he won't be your client." He said, looking at her firmly. She shoook her head.  
  
"Unbelievable. You're unbelievable. Bobby, we're seperated. I don't need to be protected, or coached or anything else. You're controling, Bobby. There's another reason for our seperation. Not to mention you slept with Sara. I mean, that's besides the point-"  
  
"Everything goes back to that, right Lindsay?! You just can't give me a damn minute of not feeling sorry for you or our son. You always have to push it in my face!" He yelled, slaming his fist against the wall.  
  
"You should watch the attitude too. Bobby you have so much to work on, so ya know what?" She took her pocketbook from the end table and started shuffleing through it. Bobby rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lindsay, what-" But he didn't finish. She pulled out the key he had given to her and held it up.  
  
"You lost it all a few months ago, Bobby. And you were so close, you were so damn close, to getting it all back. Well, nice try. Actually no, good job. Becuase you fooled me, Bobby. You fooled me into thinking that you weren't that controling person anymore, that you wouldn't lie to me. Well, good job. Here's your prize." She said, and threw the key at him. It landed by his feet.  
  
"Take Little Bobby tonight. Go ahead, I'll give you an extra night with him. Not that it'll matter to you though. You know, I cherish every damn minute I have with him now. When I'm bathing him, when I'm dressing him, when I'm feeding him. I have to now, Bobby. Becuase guess who has him when we really can spend time together?"  
  
"Don't you ever accuse me of not loving my son. Say whatever the hell else you wanna say, but you know that's not true Lindsay." He looked at her, clenching his teeth. She headed for the door, opening it. Then she stoped, turning around, smiling at him.  
  
"I don't really know what's true anymore Bobby. All I know is that I was so close to going back to you. I told Ellenor that I didn't feel anything towards you before- no love, no hate, no anger. But I hate you now Bobby. There's some signs of feeling. I hate you." She said, then walked out the door and left, slaming it behind her. Bobby sat down and looked around. There were pictures of their family everywhere he looked- on the tables, the walls. He wasen't giving her the case because he knew she didn't know what she could handle- she always wanted more. But it was for her own good, so that she wouldn't have nightmares of Joey Herric murduring her every night, not because he just wanted the case for himself. And he lied for her own good, not for himself or anyone else. She was his wife- he was just sheilding her from anything else possibley bad to come her way. But no matter what he did, something always happened that he just couldn't control. He looked over at Little Bobby's room, thankful he haden't waken up through the whole thing. He crept into his room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He looked so peaceful, all curled up asleep. He had hated what him and Lindsay had done to him- a 1 year-old's life should be simple, not filled with cheats and seperation, lies. All he was supposed to care about was playing in a sand box, not what was happening between his parents. Bobby knew he didn't understand any of it- only that his parent's weren't living together anymore. He wished everything could be that simple- just worry about if the kid next to you will draw a better picture. Why was it all filled with divorces, money, jobs? Why couldn't everything be about your family and who you love? Why did him and Lindsay keep comming SO close, then ruining it all? What the hell was all this about? All he wanted was his family back. Screw the job, screw the money, screw the divorce. Just get Little Bobby and Lindsay back. He was crying now, not sobbing, just small tears. When was the last time he cried? The weading, damnet the weading. Didn't that mean anything to her? The vows, the kiss, 'till death do us part'? Why were there so many questions? All he knew was that he had work tomorrow... he laughed. That was all he knew. He was still the same Bobby- he changed on the outside, but all that was going on inside the head was the cases. Herric, Vatona. That was it. There was his one track mind. That's what all the questions were about, because he didn't know anything. What was his son's teacher's name? He didn't know. Who was Lindsay's last client? He didn't know. All he knew were the facts that weren't going to get him anywhere with his family. The facts- Joey Vatona shot that cop, Joey Herric stabbed that guy. Big fricken whop. Lindsay wasen't gunna love him for the facts. Neither was his son. The only person that would love him for the facts was the client. And he didn't need anymore clients to love him. Because that was what fueled him- the love from the client. Somehow the love from Lindsay and his son haden't gotten him much of anywhere.  
  
*I considdered that a pretty deep chapter, but the end got kind of confusing. I was just trying to get inside his head... tell me if you got what I was saying or what you thought of it. Well, chapter 9 willl be up as soon as I write it ;). Please send sum reviews, more soon! ~Linz* 


	9. Memories 9

Memories  
  
Summary- Bobby's new firm isn't doing too well, so he asks to go back part time at the old Practice.  
  
Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention. (Except Matt and Colin- they're all mine baby!)  
  
Thx 2- Linnie, Imzadi, Monkeysw, and Claire, I can't thank you guy's enough, if it wasen't for the reviews it wouldn't be nearly as much fun ;). Imzadi, I hope you continue reading it even though Alan Shore isn't main (he's in this chapter), and your suggestion were really great, thanks. Monkeysw, your first fanfic was great! Linnie, I hope to fix the B&L thing soon :), thanks so much for the awsome review, and thanks to Claire for the really nice review. Hope you guy's still enjoy this, thanks, keep sending please ;)!  
  
the drum role was nice...  
  
Bobby wrecked through his wallet, his breifcase, then a bunch of old photo albums. He pulled out the scrapbook he bought and filled it up slowly, going through every picture. There were pictures of their family- the day Little Bobby was born, then the day of their weading. There were pictures of them at parties, them on countless numbers of vacations. Then there were pictures of the office- the first time Little Bobby was there, then Bobby had taken pictures of the whole place after he left, thinking he would never go back. Ha, some bs that was. It wasen't the money he cared about when he went back to the old firm. It was more like... homesickness. He missed the firm- Rebecca was with him now, he knew that. But there was Eugine, Jimmy, even Lucy at points. But Lucy was gone now, and even Eugine had changed a little. He was still the same Eugine- he always would be- but it was wierd having him Senior Partner. Lindsay, on the other hand was happy. And Bobby was a little jelous. How could she be happy with a blue- collar paying job and being a single mom with no boyfriend? He wasen't sure what he was missing. He was the one who was out and exciting- he had slept with another women after the breakup, he had the new firm. Why was she so much happier than he was? She didn't even see her son on weekends. He continued filling up the album, feeling a lot like a girl, but this was the only time he had been happy in a lonnnng time, besides his son and Lindsay, so he continued. He smimled at all the pictures- Fenway Park on their weading day, Little Bobby in the hospital the first day he was born. Bobby thought the pictures would make him sad, but they actually made him happier. Even though it was 4 AM, he continued until a little more than half of the album was compleated. Then he laid down on the couch, falling asleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daddddddddyyyyyyyy..." He heard as Little Bobby poked him in the stomach over and over again. Bobby groaned and rolled over, but Little Bobby got his stool from the bathroom and stood on it, poking Bobby until he got up. He haden't had his son on a week day for a long time, but he always dropped him off at daycare on Monday morning, so he knew what he was doing. Bobby made Little Bobby his cerial as he played with his toy cars. When Bobby gave it to him, he looked confused.  
  
"How comes I not wit Mommy today?" He asked, and Bobby shrugged.  
  
"You fell asleep here, so we decided to let you sleep over. Okay?" Bobby said stressfully, putting papers in his briefcase.  
  
"Otay." He said, eating his cerial. Bobby dressed and quickly grabbed a banana. Then he dressed his son, and they left. He walked in Young, Frutt, and Berlutie around 8:30. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Well, Mr. Eight-O'clock. Hello." Ellenor said smugly. Bobby nodded without looking her way and signed his time sheet, then sat down at his desk. Eugine walked out of his office.  
  
"Bobby, you need to concentrate a little on the Vatona case. Anyway, Judge Harris had a family emergency, so Hiller's gunna be your judge for Vatona. There's a plus." He said, and Bobby nodded.  
  
"Something wrong?" Eugine asked, but Bobby just shook his head. Eugine looked around and everyone shrugged, so Eugine just went back into his office. Alan walked over to Bobby.  
  
"Something wrong? Because I've been seperated... many, many times. I'm sure I know just what to do." He said, smiling. Bobby looked down and bit his lip.  
  
"Ya know, for a lwayer, I'm really surprised you get your clients to trust you." He said, and Alan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so am I." He smiled.  
  
"You're very out-spoken." Bobby said rudely, getting up to go over to the bookshelf. Alan followed.  
  
"I know. I'm here to help people. Come on, tell me everything Bobby." He said, opening his arms, still grinning. Bobby turned around.  
  
"I think you've been drinking, at least I've heard you do a good amount of that. I don't even KNOW you!" He said, slaming his hands on the counter. A few people turned their heads. Alan maintained his grin.  
  
"Make new friends, that's my moto. And yes, I have been drinking, thanks for asking. Whoever told you that must know me pretty well." He said, winking. Bobby scratched his neck uncomfortably.  
  
"Look, all I ask is that you stay away from me- I'm not in the mood today. Just don't talk to my wife-"  
  
"You're EX-wife." Alan corrected him. Bobby clenched his fist.  
  
"Lindsay. Lindsay, don't talk to her, don't make a pass on her, and please, please, don't offer her a drink." He said, and walked back to his desk.  
  
"Not even a friendly diner?" Alan called to Bobby, but Bobby didn't look at him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lindsay Dole and Associates, how may I help you? Please hold." Lindsay said, passing the phone to Claire, who looked at it surprisingly, bitting her fingernails nervouslly. Lindsay rolled her eyes.  
  
"Claire, take the phone! It might be a client." She said, and Claire took it slowly.  
  
"Hello, Claire Watts speaking. Oh, hi Mom." She said, sighing with relief, and Lindsay smiled and rolled her eyes again. Just then there was a knock at the door. Lindsay opened it.  
  
"Eugine, hey, come on in." She said, and her walked in, looking around.  
  
"You did a great job with the place." Eugine complimented, and Lindsay nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. So sit down, what's up?" She asked, and Eugine sat across from her at Lindsay's desk.  
  
"The Vatona case... you and Bobby been working on that lately?" He asked, and Lindsay shrugged uncomfortably.  
  
"A.... little." She finally said, looking down. Eugine sighed.  
  
"Well look, whatever shape your in, if you guy's still can't work together, then I guess one of you should get off the case." He said, and Lindsay nodded.  
  
"Everything's a little... wierd between us, and every time we get together after work to work on the case, something always happens." She explained, and he nodded.  
  
"Then maybe you guy's should start staying late around the office. I'll pick up Little Bobby if you want one night, he could even sleep in Kendell's bed if Kendell isn't there. I mean, tonight I have something, but tomorrow or the next night, he's always welcome." He said, and Lindsay smiled.  
  
"Thanks Eugine, but you don't have to do that. We'll get it done, wether it's one or two of us." She said, smiling fakely, and Eugine nodded and got up.  
  
"Okay. Well, call me if you need anything Linds." He said, heading for the door. Lindsay smiled.  
  
"Okay, thanks." She said, and he left. Lindsay sighed as Claire hung up with her Mom. She looked over at Lindsay.  
  
"Everything okay?" She asked, and Lindsay looked down.  
  
"Yeah, fine." She said, but then she turned to Claire. She knew she wouldn't 'feel' like it tomorrow, or they would just never get around to it. But they would now.  
  
"Claire... you remember my son Bobby, right?" She asked, and Claire nodded.  
  
"He's adorible Lindsay." She said as she ruffled through some papers. Lindsay smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Listen, how would you like to get paid for watching him for a few hours?" She asked hopefully, and Claire turned to her.  
  
"Where, when, for how long?" She asked, and Lindsay got up.  
  
"I'm going to pick him up now, you know where the bin of stuff is for him to play with. You'll still be being payed as if you were doing work, just watch him for a few hours, I'll close the place. Just be my babysitter, I have to go work on a case with my ex-husband, and believe me, I'm as excited as you look." She said to Claire, who wasen't thrilled with the idea from the expression on her face. She bit her lip.  
  
"I have lots of work to do Lindsay-"  
  
"Please?" Lindsay said with a pleasing look, and Claire gave in.  
  
"Thank you so much, he'll be good, I promise." Lindsay said as she walked out the door to pick up her son from day care. Claire rolled her eyes and continued working untill Lindsay and Little Bobby returned. Claire smiled as they walked in. Little Bobby held Lindsay's hand tightly and Lindsay lifted him up.  
  
"Sweety, you remember Claire?" She asked, and he nodded silently.  
  
"Well, me and Daddy have some work to do, so Claire is gunna play with you for a little untill me and Daddy finish our work. You know where all the toys are Baby." She said, getting ready to leave, but Little Bobby held on tight.  
  
"I wanna come wit you." He said, and Lindsay picked him up again.  
  
"Bobby, you liked Claire, remember? She's the one who gave you that teddy bear." She said, and Little Bobby nodded.  
  
"I wanna come wit you though. I wanna see you 'n Daddy." He said, and Lindsay sighed and looked at Claire.  
  
"One minute." She said, and Claire nodded and continued working as Lindsay put him down and crouched down to his height.  
  
"Sweety, you love it here. What's wrong?" She asked puzzled, and he just shrugged.  
  
"I was wit Daddy in the mornin. Why wus I wit Daddy?" He asked, and Lindsay remembered the night before when she let Little Bobby stay over there. She shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. You were asleep already, I wanted to let you stay there." She said, and he looked down.  
  
"Bobby, tell me what's wrong." She said, lifting up his little chin. He looked away.  
  
"I wanna live wit bof of you. Not two houses." He said, and Lindsay looked down.  
  
"Then what's the big deal if you stay here with Claire?" She asked, confused. He looked up at her.  
  
"I dun wanna live here to. I wanna live wit you an Daddy." He said, and she laughed.  
  
"Hunny, I'm not asking you to live here, just stay for a little." She said, but he shook his head firmly. She finally saw the toll this whole seperation was taking on her son. She was never really sure if it affected him before- only that he missed his dad and that was it. But he was really confused now- he actually thought she was making him live at her office. What was he talking about? But then she thought about it- first he was living at Bobby's, then at her mothers, then the last few times she had left him with Helen had been all nighters with Bobby, so he basically thought he was living there too. Plus the daycare center... the list went on. She felt like she kept dumping him places to do better things, or just important things... work would have to come tomorrow. She looked at him and smiled. Then she turned to Claire.  
  
"Claire, change of plans. I'm gunna take a half day and spend some time with him." She said, and Claire smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good idea." She said, then waved to Little Bobby. He waved back as he ran to the door. Lindsay lifted him up and opened it, talking to him the whole way. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- "Bobby!" Eugine called, and Bobby got up and went into his office.  
  
"What?" He asked, tired. Eugine looked at him.  
  
"Sit." He said, and Bobby went over to his former couch and ploped down. Eugine sat down at the desk.  
  
"You really need to work on Vatona. His trial his is three days. Take a break from Joey Herric for a while, we've got months till that trial." He said, and Bobby nodded briefly and got up.  
  
"That it?" He asked, and Eugine looked at him.  
  
"One more thing Bobby." He said carefully and Bobby rolled his eyes and sat down again, then looked at him.  
  
"What?" He asked, and Eugine stood up.  
  
"You know how it feels now?" He said, and Bobby looked confused, so Eugine continued.  
  
"For me to be the one in that big desk, and you to be sitting on this little couch, it's a change of rolls." Eugine said, and Bobby rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Eugine, yes. I know how it feels, you know how many times I sat on this couch?" He asked, and Eugine shrugged.  
  
"No, I don't. But I know how many times I did being looked down on." He said, and Bobby frowned.  
  
"Where is this comming from?!" He asked, looking around. Eugine sat down.  
  
"I was just thinking." He said, and Bobby got up.  
  
"Well do your thinking somewhere else. Is this over?" He asked, mad. Eugine looked at him calmly.  
  
"Yes, Bobby. I think it is." He said, and Bobby slamed the door. If this case didn't get done because Bobby and Lindsay were acting like three-year- olds, something would have to be done. Eugine liked being senior partner. It was a lot of work, but he liked it. He liked the feeling that he was the boss, and that after 10 years of being below someone he was on top. Of course, it wasen't the same without Rebecca, Lindsay, and yes, even Lucy, but it was nice to be the boss. It was even fun to boss around the man around who had been HIS boss for the last 10 years. The firm was his now, and for some reason, Bobby didn't look that good when he wasen't the boss. He wasen't exactly the best worker when he wasen't senior partner either. And Eugine knew that if Bobby couldn't resolve his messed up relationship and become the lawyer he once was, something would have to be done. Possibly, someone would have to be fired.  
  
*Okay, I'm SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry that took so long, I wanted it done earlier but I couldn't find the time to write. I know B&L didn't get back together, but I'll fix that soon I hope. The next part will be up as soon as I write it, but I wouldn't expect that to be too soon, so I hope you enjoyed this, and please, tell me what you think I need to make it better. Part 10 up as soon as possible, thanks for reading!* -Linz- 


	10. Memories 10

Memories  
  
Summary- Bobby's new firm isn't doing too well, so he asks to go back part time at the old Practice.  
  
Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (*nervous laughter*)... ah why should I question the briliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own any of the characters on "The Practice" or any of the item's and other thing's I mention. (Except Matt and Colin- they're all mine baby!)  
  
Thx 2-  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: PLS READ: Okay, last chapter I checked this story, and it looked like the story didn't print all the way out. I don't know if it was just my computer or not, but if there's not a note from me at the end, then the story didn't print right. If there is something wrong with the site, sum wun just send me an e-mail or something, but it's probably just my computer! Plus, someone told me the reviews weren't working, so if they're not someone just im me or e-mail me. Anyway, here's part 10...!  
  
Action!....  
  
Bobby his sons clothes and threw them into the suitcase as the bell rang for the second time. He ran to the door and opened it to find Lindsay with her arms crossed. He looked down and let her in.  
  
"I've just gotta finish helping him pack up some stuff." He said, and Lindsay nodded acknowledgeingly. She haden't spoken to him directly since their fight. It had just been about the case at first, but it brought back something more. It brought back the seperation, and what it felt like not to be together again. And it wasen't exactly a warm feeling, but she had to stand on her own 2 feet now- Bobby was wrong about this case, and until he apoligized nothinng was going to happen between them. And it better be a damn good apoligy. She looked around. She could hear both Bobby's yelling in Little Bobby's room about what and what not to pack, and she would gladly go help, but she didn't want to be in the same room with her husband and her son- Little Bobby didn't know they were fighting, and it was better off that way. She looked down at the pink laced ribbon book. She had never seen it before, and it said photos on the front. She was bored as hell, so she sat down and flipped though it. It was actually arranged from the begining of their relationship to the end, and most things were labled. She wasen't sure how long she was looking at it, but before she knew it Bobby grabbed it from her hands and closed it.  
  
"Don't say anything to anyone about that, please." He said pleadingly, and she nodded.  
  
"Where's Bobby?" She asked. It was the first word she'd said to him in over a week., and they were both somewhat shocked.  
  
"He's, uh, packing a few important toys." He said, and she nodded.  
  
"That's cute." She said, gesturing to the album. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. It was just some memories, ya know?" He asked, and she nodded.  
  
"You keep it there, on the table, like we're still together Bobby." She said, and he looked her way.  
  
"Well.... are we?" He said aprehensivley, and she shrugged.  
  
"I don't know Bobby." She said, sighing. He nodded. Then she turned to him.  
  
"The other day I went to drop Little Bobby off at my office to do some work. The 1-year-old hung on to me and begged me not to leave because he thought I was leaving him there. Bobby, I took the rest of that day off and did things that I never considdered doing with him. We had a full adult conversation. He's almost 2, Bobby. He's not a new born anymore. We talked about cows, yes, cows. I know it doesn't sound like an adult thing, but we had a conversation, not, 'how pretty was your picture in school?' He's an amazing kid Bobby, whoever the hell raised him did an amazing job. Before I was concetrating an geting our big happy family back together. But ya know something, that little boy can stand on his own for as long as he needs to. We're not doing this for him. I mean, on some subconstios level maybe, but it's all for us. We've been concetrating so much on trying to get back together to a family we haven't been individual mothers and fathers to him. That's what a toddler needs now. People do it Bobby, it's not impossible." She said, looking down, but he stared at her.  
  
"So you're giving up? You don't want to get back together because I didn't want you on the Herric case. Grow up Lindsay." He said with pitty, and she gave him a disgusting look.  
  
"I can't believe I considdered letting you in again. After you slept with her-"  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP DAMNET! Lindsay, I can't take it anymore. I'm not good enough for a Harvard graduate. I'm not good enough for out son, I'm not a good enough lawyer. Please, spare me the one thing I have left, dignity, and get the hell out of my face." He said, and Lindsay picked up the book.  
  
"This is a lie Bobby. This is what normal people have, it's the past, not the future. You can't change the past, what happened happened. But the future.... I can choose my future. And I'm not choosing to be with you." She said, throwing the album on the floor and walking to her son's room. Bobby looked at the floor where the album was, and attempeted to pick it up and throw it against the wall, but as he lifted it up he couldn't do it, and placed it gingerly on the table. He sat down and started into space- he waen't much of a cryer, he just got mad when bad things happened. If someone died or he was getting married sure he would cry, but right now wasen't a time for tears, it just wasen't. Finally Lindsay emerged with Little Bobby and a few bags. Bobby got up.  
  
"If you need help-"  
  
"I'm fine." Lindsay assured him, and he nodded and gave Little Bobby a hug goodbye. Little Bobby was feeling the bad vibe too, because he sad goodbye quietly and sagged his whole little self out the door. Lindsay obvouslly didn't say anything, just left and closed the door quietly behind her. After they left, Bobby sat back down and immediatly played back all the events in his head. She walked in, and who started it? He guessed it didn't really matter. But for the first time he felt like the arguement wasen't his fault, that this all wasn't him. He still loved Lindsay, and he was trying to protect her from Joey Herric. He was being a good person, a nice father and husband, and she got mad at him. He didn't even understand the half of it. He didn't know what to do. He haden't had any too huge problems like this since he left the firm. But he had an idea of what he should do. So he grabbed his brief case, locked the door behind him, and got into his car. He drove all the way there, thinking thinking thinking, but it didn't do any good. Finally he parked and walked in. Eugine had let him keep a key, of course. And he saw it, and it all made him feel better. The desk, the chairs, the files. He was in Donnell, Young, Dole, and Frutt. Sure now it was Young, Frutt, and whatever, but fundementally it was always D,Y,D&F. He walked into his office. Now it was Eugine's, and the couches were new and his pictures weren't there. They were replaced by pictures of Eugine and Kendall. Bobby smiled- Eugine and Sharron had worked things out okay, no problems. It took a while, but they did it. Bobby knew Lindsay would give up if he wanted to, but he just wasen't ready to do that yet. He sat down on the new couches. They were comfortable. He took all the work out of his brief case and started working. He couldn't think of anything else TO do. He remembered the night he abandoned this place. Lindsay had come in that day, said that the place was "fundementally him" and "always would be". She, once again, was right. He kept hoping someone would walk in, someone to talk to, but it was 11:00 on Friday and no one would be caught dead in a law firm unless they were the criminal. He didn't want to go cry to anyone, he never wanted help from anyone either. But a nice conversation with Eugine, Rebbecca, or even Ellenor or Jimmy would have been nice. Surprisingly, he got a good amount of work done. That is, until he heard the key in the lock turn. He froze. He wasen't on an angle to see anything, but he saw the shaddow and it was a man's figure. Eugine. Finally. He smiled. But then someone walked in.... and it wasen't Eugine. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 12AM. That was all Lindsay kept thinking. 12AM and she had a toddler in the back of the car. He had dozed off at about 11:30, but she wasen't in any mood to go home. She thought about the office- no one would be there, and it was always nice to have a beer in there and relax. She had done it pleantly of times. But she wasen't about to bring her son to DYD&F at midnight. She drove around for a while, and then saw the exit to get off to Helen's place. Without thinking she turned and before she knew if she had Little Bobby balanced in one arm and was ringing the doorbell. Helen buzzed her up and Lindsay knocked on the door. Helen opened it in a robe and smiled. Ellenor turned from the couch. They were watching the news. Lindsay walked in and Helen immediatly took Bobby Jr. and placed him on the loveseat. He squirmed, but then fell back asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry Helen, it was just automatic." She said, and Helen nodded understandingly. She looked over and Little Bobby and then shot Lindsay a worried look.  
  
"You weren't clubbing with a toddler-"  
  
"No!" Lindsay said rolling her eyes. Helen put down her bowl of ice cream. Ellenor was beyond confused, the only time Lindsay had ever came here in the middle of the night she was either drunk or hysterical crying, and that wasen't very often. Plus, she looked fine now. Helen looked into Lindsay's eyes and Lindsay did the same.  
  
"Bobby?" Helen asked, and Lindsay nodded. Now Ellenor saw it- Lindsay was on the virge of tears after just the mention of his name. Helen leaned over and gave her a hug and Lindsay started crying. Not bawling, just sniffles. But when she finally lifted her head Ellenor saw the tear stains on her face.  
  
"You okay?" Ellenor asked sympathetically, and Lindsay nodded dabbing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, laying back on the couch.  
  
"You slept with him again?" Helen asked, and Lindsay shook her head no. Ellenor looked at Lindsay.  
  
"What do you mean again?" She asked hoping that wasen't it, but Lindsay didn't say anything, so Ellenor was forced to assume.  
  
"It was one hour on the couch." She said somewhat regrettfully. Helen's eyes widened.  
  
"One hour??" She asked surprised with a small smile. Lindsay returned the same tiny grin.  
  
"Yes, I was a little behind schedule, okay?" She said, and even Ellenor had to laugh. But then they got serious.  
  
"Lindsay, you have to lay off of him. You see him when you pick up Little Bobby and that's it. HE cheated on YOU, remember that. Don't run after him." Helen said, but Lindsay looked down.  
  
"But I love him." She said quietly, and Helen and Ellenor exchanged looks. Lindsay continued. "I know he's a jackass, a real jackass, but something about him.... he's Bobby Donnell you guys. You know there's that one thing you've just gotta love about him that no matter what you just do. Ellenor, you know him too well, and Helen you dated the man. He's not sincere, maybe not too loving, but he can be surprisingly romantic at times. I've never.... I've never found anyone else like him. Weather that's good or bad I don't know anymore, but I do know that now, when he says he's sincere, he will be." She paused. "I just won't apposogize, because I know that if I do- if I don't give him a spin or a fight, he'll do it again. He's like a dog. You have to teach the man to stay loyal, and this is how it's done." She layed back, quite pleased with her speach, but she still didn't smile. It wasen't a happy speach. Helen considdered giving a speach herself, since she was a DA and Lindsay was a defense attorney, it happened often. But Helen didn't this time, and she figured that could've been the reason she switched over to defense. Because she finally agreed with Lindsay.That was true- there is this thing everyone loves about Bobby. It's just no one knows what it is yet. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alan Shore qiuetly went over to his desk and out the work on it. But when he saw the light in Eugine's office, he walked in. He was the last person Bobby wanted to see- the man he hated who thought his wife was beautiful. Alan peeked in and smiled, seeing Bobby. Bobby looked up and fake-smiled back, so Alan walked in.  
  
"This.... this is Eugine's office you know." He said, sitting on the chair in front of Eugine's desk.  
  
"Last year it wasen't." Bobby mumbled.  
  
"See, Bobby, you have to understand something. You were here a long time ago. Your time is done now, you've moved on. You took Rebecca with you, who I heard was an exquisite lawyer. So please, go do business over there, we don't want you here." He said, spinning around in the swivle chair. Bobby looked up.  
  
"Listen, maybe you don't want me here, but Eugine's my best friend, we started this place, and he'll always let me back in. In fact, at heart, I'll probably always be Senior Partner." He said, sounding unsure of the last statement. Alan laughed and Bobby cringed.  
  
"Bobby listen to me. Don't try to be everyone's enemy. Because I tried, and it doesn't work. Be as nice as you can without caring what people think about you, because they'll respect you." He said, and he seemed so unlike his usual bragging self. Bobby just continued looking at his work, then finally looked up. He had noting better to do, so he grabbed a Buddwiser.  
  
"Beer?" He asked, throwing one to Alan, and he caught it and opened it. Neither of them said anything until finally Bobby broke the silence.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked, putting his work asside. Alan shrugged.  
  
"Why not? It's a nice place to come on a Friday night." He said, almost laughing. Bobby laughed too.  
  
"You?"  
  
"I had a fight with my wife." Bobby said simply, sipping the beer.  
  
"You should start referring to her as your ex-wife, it's more efficient." He said, and Bobby smiled.  
  
"Do we look like very efficient men?" He asked. He figured he was pretty drunk now, or he wouldn't have let Alan in in the first place. He had had about 3 beers before Alan had entered the firm, and even the paper had started getting blurry. But he knew what he was saying.  
  
"Bobby.... why are you coming here?" Alan asked, taking a slug of his beer once again. Bobby looked at him, confused.  
  
"Where?" He asked, getting more comfortable.  
  
"This firm. You have your own now, Donnell, Washington, and Associates. What's left to acomplish here? You've pratically turned this place into what it is now, or so I've heard. What's left to do here?" He asked, and Bobby looked down.  
  
"I.... I don't know. I have to admit, Donnell, Washington, and Associates hasen't attracted too many clients, so I'm in need of money. But I'm also curious. And homesick on some level. But.... I also wanna know how Eugine runs this place. Tell me, ur an associate. Is he good?" Bobby asked. Alan shrugged.  
  
"To me no, of course not. But to Ellenor, Jimmy, Tara, Jamie, he seems decent. I, for one, am not his biggest fan, but what am I gunna do? Ellenor's good to me, I'll survive. You.... were you any good?" He asked, and Bobby smiled a crack.  
  
"Probably not. I'd like to believe I was, but I slept with an associate, gave my secretary a piece of the firm, cheated on certain cases.... the list gets longer."  
  
"It's nothing I haven't done, don't worry. Eugine, he's a strict one. Into the 'out-to-get-you' thing. Not too laid back." Alan explained, down to the bottom of his Budwisier. Bobby nodded.  
  
"He never was. The divorce with Sharron was messy, so it didn't help. Then after Kendall got into drugs.... Eugine has been pretty rough all over ever since. I can get his emotions out, so can his son. But we're probably the only 2 people who can.... I doubt he'll ever find another girlfriend." He couldn't figure out why he was venting his emotions to Alan out of all people, but he knew it wasn't solely because he was so drunk. It was more a new person. Lindsay, the firm, they had prior things, so many prior things in that they wouldn't understand. They just wouldn't. But Alan.... he was a fresh new start. A new person to talk to. Sometimes everyone needed a new friend. Alan grabbed another beer.  
  
"I'd like to see myself sleeping with Tara." He said, out of the blue, but Bobby knew where he was comming from.  
  
"I'd like to find myself in bed with my wife, but we all have want's, don't we?" He crained his neck.  
  
"But you and me, I think we both NEEDED this, this wasn't a want." Alan explined, and Bobby nodded understandingly.  
  
"I was looking for Eugine, but I think I'm more glad you waltzed in." He smiled and laughed, and Alan returned the gesture. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lindsay.... I'm guessing your not gunna let go, are you?" Helen asked, and Lindsay nodded, but barely. She was staring at Little Bobby. So many times they had messed up raising him- all day day care constantly wasn't the best thing for a toddler either. And she kept blaming it all on Bobby. It's Bobby's fault. It's always Bobby. Bobby Donnell, he's gotta be the source to all problems in the world. But she really noticed it wasn't true. Not at all. And this- this was all over a stupid case. He shouldn't have lied to her- espesially the 'New Bobby', you don't expect a man who's dieing for your approval to lie to you. But had she been too harsh on him? In her mind Sara and him were in the bed 24\7. But Lindsay.... she hadn't been giving back in the marrige. Neither of them were giving, not anything, not at all. She used to think once you fell in love, you stayed there. Forever. She didn't know that love and a marrige took work, that you fell out of love if you didn't work. But once you fell out of love, it wasn't over either. Because you could fall right back in again. Or you could stay strong, stay strong and stand your ground. But that took too much work also. Everything took work, there was never an easy way out, Lindsay was convinced of it. She was so willing to fall right back into his arms and cry, cry all day and all night. But she kept thinking the right thing to do was stay strong. After all, that's what her mom did. But her mom.... she lost so much when she lost her father. Lindsay didn't wanna loose all that. She didn't want to find someone else either, because she knew right where he would always be. Bobby was always right there, arms wide open. He was trying to protect her from Herric, just trying to tell her to come back, not to lie. But if this kept happening.... it would just be too much. She always said if he lies to me 'one more time'.... but 'one more time' has passed too many times. Now it's '2 more times' and '3 more times', '4 more times.' She had come to the conclusion that Bobby would walk all over her, he could, and she just wouldn't give a damn. She wasn't brave enough for all this. She just wanted him back. Helen continued, but Lindsay was still lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Lindsay.... listen to me. Listen to yourself. You have to stay strong babe. And you know that, you know you don't want to hurt your son. I know you don't want to hurt Little Bobby, you love him more than that. We both know what Bobby's capable of, the love, the sex, the immage. But he destroyed you. Look at you Lindsay. We both know what he's really like, no matter what he does. So does Ellie, she's worked with him and known him for longer then both of us have-" Ellenor gave Helen a dirty look.  
  
"Don't put me and Bobby in this, this is between Lindsay and her husband, not the man you know, not the man I know. If you 2 want to work for the marrige, you should. You have a son together. I don't care how many times I have to drill that into you head, because I will. Look into that little boy's eyes and try to tell him you won't try for him, you won't do anything to help him. Lindsay, when I spoke to you a few months ago you told me you had no feelings, no emotions. Well it looks like you're feeling now. Maybe you two needed a brake, maybe you're destined to fall flat on your faces. But this.... this is over a case Lindsay. Don't let work ruin your life, I've done it with Fred Spievac and I would never do it again, because when it comes down to work and family, I'm sure any wife and mother would quit her job and live on the streets for her family. Are you willing to do that Lindsay? Would you be willing to loose everything for Bobby Donnell and Little Donnell?" Everyone stared at Ellenor. But the words rang in Lindsay's ears. 'Would you be willing to loose everything for Bobby Donnell and Little Donnell?' Everything? Would she do that for the man that cheated on her? She would do it all for her son, not a question in her mind. And Bobby.... yes. She thought if it was work or Bobby, Bobby would come first. She had always thought that, and she hoped that she always would.  
  
* How long did that take? Months? Yeah :-\. I'm so sorry, but I've been so busy I havn't had time to write. I'll keep continuing, even though I don't deserve them, please send sum reviews!! Ch. 11.... well I was gunna say ch. 11 soon, but I'm not so sure I can say that now :). Ch. 11 as soon as possible, there we go. Sorry again! -Linz-* 


	11. Memories 11

Memories

Summary- Bobby's new firm isn't doing too well, so he asks to go back part time at the old Practice- B&L fanfic too.

Disclaimer- Why would D.E.K actually sue me? I'm not copying him or anything (nervous laughter).... ah why should I question the brilliance of those people who deal with "The Practice?" I may as well just say it- I do not own "The Practice" or any of the characters on "The Practice." I do not own any of the items I mention.

Thx 2- Linnie, Imzadi, Monkeysw, and Claire, I can't thank you guy's enough, if it wasen't for the reviews it wouldn't be nearly as much fun ;). Imzadi, I hope you continue reading it even though Alan Shore isn't main (he's in this chapter), and your suggestion were really great, thanks. Monkeysw, your first fanfic was great! Linnie, I hope to fix the B&L thing soon :), thanks so much for the awsome review, and thanks to Claire for the really nice review. Hope you guy's still enjoy this, thanks, keep sending please ;)! (And P.S- Wow, I just watched that eppy of "The Practice" called Pro Se- so cuteeeeee, Lindsay and Bobby. I love that eppy :).)

Let's roll

Lindsay woke up the next day, feeling laid over. She groaned, turning over and trying to figure out where she was. She finally realized she was at Helen's place, and she saw the empty Budwiser bottles on the table. It was Saturday, and she knew that Vatona's trial started Tuesday, which meant Bobby or no Bobby, she would have to prepare the witness's testimony. She thought for a while, then, groaning once again, she she picked up Helen's cordless phone. She had decided that if Bobby did pick up his cell, she would hang up. But luckely she got his machine, and she left a message.

"Bobby, it's me, just wanted to tell you I'm writing Vatona's eye witness testimony, if you could just another testimony for, I don't know, the second or third witness, that'd be greattttt." She noticed that she was slurring her words and cursed at herself, then continued. "I'll drop Little Bobby off at your place on Monday, since I have him now, so, uh, I'm at Helen's. Call me. Bye." She didn't want to sound too pist even though she wanted to choke him right about now. The events from the previous night were slowly filling her mind, and she looked over at her son to make sure he was still asleep. Damnet, where was he?? She walked down the empty hall towards Zoe's room, and she heard his voice. Not wanting to distract him, she tip-toed back to the couch and found her car keys. She went down to the garage, egtting her brief case and running to Starbucks for 3 cups of coffee, one for 2 for Helen and Ellenor also. By the time she got back, Helen was on the couch watching T.V. Lindsay handed her the coffee and she smiled.

"I thought you left and forgot your son here, you had QUITE a few drinks last night." She said, smiling.

"I know, I called Bobby and I was slurring." She said, going into the kitchen. Helen looked at her, rolling her eyes.

"You called him?"

"We're on a case together Helen, I have to keep in touch. We're both gunna feel guilty if we send a guy to jail because we're pissed at eachother." Helen looked hesitant, but then nodded.

"Just don't make that an excuse." She said quietly, as Lindsay poured herself cerial and looked over at her.

"Don't worry.... I won't."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby opened his eyes and looked around, groggy. He slowly tried to pick himself up, but couldn't do it, and he fell backward, only to realize he was in Donnell Young, Dole, and Frutt. He blinked a few times, then picked himself up with great effort and looked out the window. It was morning, but still somewhat dark. He then looked at his watch. 7:30. Then he heard his cell beep loubly- he figured that was what had waken him up. He checked the tiny screen- 1 message at 7:15. He played it in his ear; it was Lindsay, and he noticed her slurring her words also as she mentioned Joey Vatona. Vatona.... damn. The trial started next Tuesday, and he had hardly started the 2nd witness, which he told Lindsay he would write. Plus he had Joey Heric to defend, and that was never easy. He knew he had to get up, but he couldn't bring himself to, and eventually fell back down. He played Lindsay's mesadge again in his ear to make sure she didn't say anything important, then heard "I'm at Helen's. Call me." He dialed Helen's number and herad someone pick up.

"Helen?" He asked, and he could tell by his woice that the alcohol was a little stronger than he had thought.

"Bobby?" He heard on the other line. Damnet, it was Ellenor, and he knew he must have waken her up.

"Ellenor, Geese, you sound horrible." He could tell she was rolling her eyes on the other line.

"Thanks Bobby. Wadda you want anyway, it's 7:30." She said, somewhat pissed off. Bobby was confused.

"Lindsay's not there?" He asked.

"I don't know- she was here last night, unless eh drove home at 2:00AM. I hope she still is, because she had a few too many beers." She said laughing a little, but Bobby didn't laugh with her.

"Did she bring Little Bobby with her?" He asked, hoping she hadn't left their son with him. He dind't wuite remember.

"Yeah, try to keep track of your kid." She said, and Bobby was getting pissed off by her smart-ass comments; he just wanted to talk to Lindsay.

"Can you just chack if she's there, I need to talk to her." He said, and there was a pause on the other line. "Ellenor?"

"Yeah.... Bobby, she was pretty mad at you last night, I'm not sure she wants to hear your voice right now." She said hesitantly, and he almost lost it.

"Ellenor, I didn't call to talk to you, I need to talk to her. I'd like it if my person life was kept personal- you don't need a reason to put her on the phone, but if you really want one, she called ME, and secondly, we're on a case together, we need to communicate whether we like it or not." It must have beed obvious he was angry, because a second later he heard Ellenot scream Lindsay's name, and LIndsay took the phone.

"Bobby?" She answered, and he rolled his eyes.

"Finally. Did you call me, I got a message at 7:15?" He asked, trying hard to sound mad that she callled so early, but it didn't seem to come off, and she continued.

"Yeah, about Joey Vatona, we need to open on tuesday, so hope you're done with that. And if you could write the neighbor's testimoy, I'll write the eye-witnesses." She said. It wasn't a question, but more of a statement, so he felt compelled to agree.

"OK, um you've got Little Bobby, right?" He asked, double-checking Eugine's office again. He heard Lindsay sigh.

"Yes Bobby, and it's a good thing you don't, who the hell knows where he'd be." She said, he mood going from what seemed like bad to worse. He realized ending the conversation now would be a good idea, but apparently she didn't.

"Sorry, um I'll see you Monday, bye." He said quickly, but he heard Lindsay sigh and he knew he shouldn't be hanging up. He rolled his eyes again. "Okay Lindsay, what's the problem now?" He asked impatiently, and he heard her hang up on the other line. He was gonna call her back, but it was just too early to fight with her now, so he decided against it. He struggled to get himself up, and after a few minutes he finally succeded and started to continue the witness' testimony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours and 2 coffee's later, he had finished. Plus, things started comming back to him about the night before, and he wondered where Alan had gone. He remembered pieces of their little party and getting very drunk, and part of him regretted it. He went over to the desk for another pen, and saw a note, almost illegable:

Bobby-

It was wonderful getting drunk with you, I'd considder doing it again some time. It's 2:00 A.M now, I'm taking a cab home, if you wake up hung over, here's the number for a taxi service-

There was a phone number, and underneath it Alan signed his name. Bobby laughed- apparently Alan had drank a few more beers then he had. Just then his cell phone rang again- oh goody, it was Lindsay.

"Yes?" He answered.

"It's me." She said on the other line, and Bobby was forced to laugh.

"Who else would I answer 'yes' to?" He said somewhat smuggly, and Lindsay seemed to ignore it.

"Well, I just realized that I've gotta get the file, because I can't write without it. Where are you, I'll come pick it up. And I think I'll make copies too- I doubt we'll be working together any time soon." She said, and he nodded matter-of-factly.

"Couldn't agree with you more, I'm at the firm, you can come whenever you feel like it." He said, and he heard a sigh on the other line.

"20 minutes." She said, and hung up. Bobby disregarded the phone call, wrapped up in his testimony. He re-read it repeadly, making changes almost every time, until it finally looked plausible. About a half-hour went by, and he lookeed up occasionally for Lindsay's face, but she dind't come. Then 40 minutes went, by then 50. Finally after about an hour or so, the door opened and Lindsay walked in.

"I can see you took your sweet time getting here." Bobby said, not even looking up to adress her, and Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"You said 'The Firm' on the phone dumb-ass. I went to your firm, but no one was there. Then I stopped off at my firm, but you weren't there either. Finally I came here, you'd think you'd specify." She said distraught, and Bobby finally looked up.

"Well from now on, considder this 'The Firm.'" He said, and returned to his testimony. She nodded.

"I guess I should've, right? "Donnell, Young, Dole, and Frutt" always will fundementally be "The Practice," 'the firm,' 'the office.' She said, taking a moment to soak in the surroundings. He put away the testimony and finally met her eyes.

"I came back here, didn't I?" He said, sipping his 3rd cup of coffee, and she nodded.

"Don't you always." She muumbeled, but he ignored that.

"You should've called, not ran around to every law firm in town." He said, feeling bad for a second, looking at her disheveld appearance. She shrugged.

"Well, my cell phone died, so I found you, it's not the end of the world." She finally showed a small smile- it had been a while since their fight, and she was cooling off a little, as was he. She sat down near him and he offered her a sip of his coffee. They were quiet for a little, then finally Lindsay spoke. They hadn't even realized that they were sitting on Jamie's desk, Lindsay's former one. She knew she shouldn't cave, she shouldn't, everyone and anyone would tell her that, but wheather it was Helen, Ellie, or even Eugine giving advice, she was the only one who knew exactly what happened, and she knew the right thing to do. She felt better, softer, the minute she spoke the words: "Listen Bobby, I'm sorry. Helen keeps telling me that I souldn't be but I can't help it, I am. You were just trying to protect me because, well, look at me. Even I think that I need protecting. I'm volunerable, and I hate that, and I hate admitting it, but I am. I guess some parts of thos "New Bobby" are just harder to take in than others. But you shouldn't have lied to me." She ended strongly, waiting to hear his side of the story. He nodded.

"I know, really, I'm not just to make you happy, I shouldn't have lied to you. I was just trying to protect you, but I shouldn't have done it by lying. I call myself this new guy.... there are still pieces of this "New Me" that need to be fixed- that lying problem, and the fact that you appoligized before I would. I don't wanna be back at that spot where we're not communicating, you know that. I just don't wanna see another George Vogleman, Hinks, any of those. You were bad there Lindsay, no offense, but you were." He finished, putting his arm around her tentitavely, and when she relaxed into it he knew they were okay, that right now they'd be alright.

I won't even kid myself by saying that didn't take long, don't even wanna count the months. I've had this story for like a year lol, and I don't even know if anyone has been reading "The Practice" fanfics, but if you are and you were a fan of this story before, check this chapter out pls, I love reviews, and I got an awsome one from "sporte" on "Home Sweet Home," so thanks for that. I'll update to ch. 12 if anyone reviews, hey maybe I'll update even if they don't because I'm back writing this story and I like it again :). Thanks everyone!!


End file.
